


The Chase

by enchantment



Series: Who's In Love With The Big Bad Wolf? [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to repair the TARDIS, the Master is forced to explore a planet that is uninhabitable for humans, leaving Rose alone onboard with the Time Lord Victorious. When the Doctor escapes from his cell, Rose becomes his prey. **Third of the Who's In Love With the Big Bad Wolf? series**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this again as I accidentally deleted the entire story yesterday when I tried to post the final chapter. :( Ugh. So here it is again, for the second and hopefully final time. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

"So, how long will you be gone?" asks Rose as she holds onto the console, more for support than for balance.

"About six hours," replies the Master, trying to make it sound as if it wouldn't be more than a few minutes. He takes in her anxious gaze and deathlike grip on the edge of the console while she desperately does her best to appear relaxed.

"You know I wouldn't even consider leaving you alone with him if we didn't need the mercury so badly," he explains with overwhelming guilt, even though it's no one's fault except for the Doctor's own carelessness. He has no idea how a man who tinkers so much with his TARDIS can so easily miss such crucially needed repairs.

She does her best to smile and fails miserably. "I know, it's not your fault, it's like you said…the fluid link has a huge gash in it. If you hadn't discovered it in time, all of the mercury would have leaked out and we would have been stuck in this sector of the universe." She sighs heavily. "We were really lucky to be so close to a planet that has such large stores of mercury."

"Yeah, lucky," he grouses, "so lucky that the nearest planet contains an atmosphere that's completely toxic to humans." He stares at her forlornly and offers, "Rose, you don't have to do this alone, I can stay until we've _both_ given him his lunch."

"It's alright," she assures him with a slight tremor in her voice. "I can do this." When he still appears reluctant to leave her, she insists, "Honestly, love, I'll be fine." In a firmer tone, "I'm definitely ready for this."

Now he's the one to clutch the console for support as he shuts his eyes tight and takes a deep breath. Rose slowly heads over to him and trails the back of her fingers along his jaw in a loving caress. "I'll be fine, Master, I promise."

"Fine!" he growls out before he grips her arms and jerks her in front of him. "But be careful, never let your guard down for a second and don't go anywhere near him!" She nods silently and he adds, "And remember how much I love you."

"Always," she whispers back. He hauls her to him and gives her a searing kiss, one full of possession and punishment, almost as if he were marking her as his more than kissing her goodbye. The punishment she senses she knows is aimed at himself and not her, so she does what she always has for him, she attempts to make him better.

Rose draws him tighter against her, pouring all the love and faith that she has for him into this last moment before he has to leave her. Her end of the kiss is just as forceful, making her own mark on him declaring him hers as much as she is his, as they always will be.

She pulls back only when the need for air is too great and he places a kiss at her temple and vows, "I'll be back as soon as I can," before striding to the doors and walking out of the TARDIS.

**888888888888888**

Rose places her hand against the door of the Doctor's cell, and hearing the click of the lock, pushes the door open and enters the room.

He's already sitting up, hands linked behind his head and looking for all the world as if he were casually sitting on the jump seat waiting for her to come out so that they could start out on one of their adventures.

"Hello," he whispers softly. "The TARDIS has informed me that the Master has left the TARDIS. Where's he off to then?"

She goes off to the side of the room where his table is that she leaves his meals on. The TARDIS always lengthens his chains once she leaves the room but for now, he remains tethered on the bench safely away from Rose. "The mercury is leaking out of the fluid link; he's went to go find some more to replenish it."

"Ah, yes," he muses as he stares up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry about that old girl; I've been meaning to fix it. Careening through the void must have punctured it during the crash."

He watches her closely as she sets out his food and makes his tea and murmurs, "So…we're alone then." He suddenly pops up into a full sitting position and chirps, "Great! Now you can release me!"

She doesn't even turn around but she doesn't need to for him to hear the pity radiating from her voice. "That's not going to happen, Doctor, not until we can cure you of this madness."

"And how long will that be?" he questions petulantly as he leans back against the wall.

"I don't know," she replies softly as she turns to face him, her tone full of sorrow. "But I'm not giving up on you, not until you're better."

"You made me better once, Rose Tyler," he recalls fondly as he stares at the wall opposite his bunk." His head swivels around and he pins her with a heated gaze. "You also gave up on me once." He stands and straightens to his full height and warns, "So as a man who doesn't believe in second chances, I'm going to be incredibly generous right now and offer you one last chance. _**Let me go**_."

"I wish I could, Doctor," mourns Rose, "I really, really do."

"Actually," his voice growing cold, "that should be 'Your wish is my command', don't you remember? But no matter!" he exclaims cheerfully as his mania returns and he returns to his seat on the bench. He stares at her and urges, "Come closer, Rose, I want to show you something."

She offers a snort of disgust before inquiring indulgently, "Like what, Doctor?" She averts her eyes while she remains in her spot, leery of the answer that she'll give him but awaiting it nonetheless. She knows better than to walk away from him while he's the Time Lord Victorious; he views it as taunting while she sees it as self-preservation. The Master has had to pull her back from him more than once when he strained at his bonds in attempt to reach her, always for a different reason. Sometimes apologetically, sometimes with excitement or depression, but usually…usually out of downright fury or sometimes even passion. Rose can't help shuddering at the last memory when he was actually able to seize her, promising his own brand of forever. And it had seemed like forever, forever before the Master could remove the Doctor's hands from around her neck.

She unconsciously rubs at her neck in recollection and the Doctor mocks, "I'm so sorry for that Rose, but it's not as if I can go out and buy you a necklace to remember me by, is it?" She stands her ground and glares at this man, this complete stranger to her and for the first time, she begins to wonder if she will ever truly see her Doctor again.

"Well, anyway," he states dismissively, "it's time to show you my latest magic trick!"

"What magic trick?" she asks wearily, trying to speed up his delivery so that she can escape the room as soon as possible.

"This one!" he cries as he lifts both hands into the air. "See? Nothing up my sleeves!" he shows her as he tugs his shirtsleeves down his arms one at a time. His voice changes to a darker tone and if she had to describe it further, almost deadly. "And that includes the manacles that you had me shackled with, Rose Tyler."

Her eyes widen in sudden realization that the Doctor is indeed free and she needs no taunt or threat from him to know that he is coming after her. Perhaps in that one moment, he realizes it as well because she catches one last brief glimpse of her old Doctor as he stares at her wild-eyed with rage while clutching the bench he still sat on if to hold himself back. He growls one word to her and she follows his instruction as swiftly as she did regardless of which of his incarnations had uttered it. "Run."


	2. Chapter 2

Faster and faster, Rose runs through the TARDIS attempting to lose herself in its winding passages and away from the Doctor's wrath. However, it seems that the farther she runs the less chance she has from hiding from him. The corridors are twisting and turning in ways that she doesn't remember and there are walls sprouting up right and left where she knows there should be doors. She fights down the panic as she realizes that his bond with the TARDIS is strengthening and without the Master's own telepathy to interfere with it, the Time Lord Victorious who has taken over her Doctor is now the one in charge.

She continues darting through the changing hallways while increasing her pace, determined to reach the console room even if she doesn't know what she's going to do once she gets there. The planet is uninhabitable for humans and its atmosphere has played havoc with her mobile. With no other way to reach the Master, she has to hope that the TARDIS will give her enough leeway to stay hidden from the Doctor until the Master returns.

After what feels like forever, Rose finally arrives at her destination. She breathes a sigh of relief when she finds the console room empty and wracks her brain to come up with something to hold him off. Almost instinctively, she heads over to the center of the room and places her hands on the console and that's when she's overcome with fear. It's not the adrenaline rush wearing off or even knowing that she's the only sane person onboard a ship that she has no control over, instead it's the undeniable comprehension that the console is cold where it should be warm, like its heart, but at this moment, there's no thought, no life, it's completely barren of anything.

She can't understand how this happened. The Master had been working with her, helping her to temper Bad Wolf so that even if it would be too much power for her to access full time, she would at least still be able to access it in times of emergencies like these.

Then without warning, her question is answered. "I take it that neither of us ever told you that there's a second console room?" She turns around and sees him casually leaning against the wall as if he were simply enjoying a chat with an old friend. And she supposes that in his mind, he is.

He pushes off from the wall as he informs her, "I've directed all of the power there." As the room begins to shake and rock around them, Rose falls to the floor and clutches the grating with her fingers as she makes her way to a coral strut in order to pull herself up.

Obviously prepared for this newest event, the Doctor seems to stroll almost casually through the console room as he pushes off from one wall to another until finally ending his jaunt next to Rose and grasping the coral strut alongside her. "Oh, and I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, but I forgot to mention that I pre-set some coordinates to takes us into the Vortex. I would have sent us further out but it's going to take a bit of time for me to regain full control over the link again." He roughly grabs her by the chin and squeezes hard. "Thanks for that by the way."

He lets her go as soon as the quaking of the room stops. She leans against the strut linking her fingers through it silently begging for assistance and although she feels a slight hum beneath her fingers, no true answer flashes in her mind.

Rose is scared, probably more scared than she's ever been at this moment, even more than when she was being attacked by him. Because then he was still under their supervision and occasionally showed brief glimpses of wanting their help to return him to the man that he was. But now, now she is rapidly coming to understand that there is to be no help at all. "You can't just leave him there," both of them knowing who 'he' was without saying anything directly. "He'll die without the TARDIS!"

"Serves him right then, doesn't it?" he asks off-handedly while grabbing the other strut next to her and pinning her in with his arms. "Doesn't it?" he suddenly screams at her.

As terrified as she is, she holds her ground. "No," she growls out in anger, at both him and this situation, "he doesn't and you know it! So do whatever you have to do from whatever console room you need to and bring him back to me!"

He throws back his head with a manic laugh. "Like that's going to happen!" The Doctor slowly trails his gaze up and down her body while he studies her from head to toe. "Somebody's been practicing with the Vortex again." He rests his cheeks alongside hers and admonishes, "Naughty, naughty, Rose."

He nonchalantly slides one of his hands down a strut to run his fingers through her hair and gently murmurs, "I've warned you about that before Rose. You remember what happened last time when you opened my TARDIS."

"I remember," she recalls sadly before she stiffens her body in defiance as well as hardening her tone. "But there was never any danger, the Master saw to that."

Abruptly, the Doctor fists her hair in his hand making her cry out in pain. "And what else has he been seeing to Rose?" He releases her as suddenly as he grabbed her. "Not that I even need to ask," he snarls as he steps back away from her to lean against the console, "his stench is all over you."

She knows better to bite out a retort when he's like this and maintains her silence as her gaze darts around the room in search of something, anything to help her out of this predicament.

Her exploration comes to a quick end when the Doctor questions harshly, "Why are you with him, Rose? I could never understand that. Not that I had much time to try and comprehend it mind you, seeing how the two of you ganged up on me and imprisoned me on my own TARDIS."

"We had to, Doctor," she replies softly as she tries to make him see reason. "You endangered two universes and then you continued to do so even after the crash. We had to stop you," she sighs in somber resignation, "if you were in your right mind you would know that."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" he queries inquisitively. He taps his temple and states, "There was always something about you, Rose, something in the back of my mind that screamed out how much you wanted travel and adventure." He strides over to her and runs one finger down her cheek. "I didn't even need to touch you to initiate the telepathy, it radiated off you so strongly. It makes me wonder though…did it really matter who offered you a way off of the Estates, as long as they could take you away? After all, a Time Lord by any other name…" he trails off suggestively.

Her hands clench around the struts to keep her from lunging at him and she bites down on her tongue to stop herself from spitting out a reply. "Why would you choose him when you have me?" he requests again.

He takes a few steps back from her just to spin around with his arms stretching out from his sides as if he was offering her a precious gift. "You don't need him, Rose! I'm the one with the TARDIS; I can give you all of time and space, everything that you want!"

Rose shakes her head gently in a mixture of denial and disbelief. How could he believe that about her, believe that she's more flash than substance? Is that what he's always thought about her? "But that's just it, Doctor, don't you see? The adventure and travel, that never mattered, not really. He shares everything with me; he doesn't hold anything back, not with secrets and not with his heart! Do you understand now? The Master doesn't keep me in the dark, Doctor; he keeps me by his side! And he doesn't just give me what I _want_ ; he gives me what I _need_.

"You love me, Rose Tyler," he insists desperately, "I know that you do!"

"I do love you, Doctor, I always will…but," she bites her lip and steels herself for his response, "I love him more."

He straightens up to his full height, his jaw tightening while he contemplates her words. "I see," he notes as he advances towards her. "You know, I've always thought you to be an extremely clever girl, Rose, and I'm sure that right about now that you're starting to realize how very, very, wrong that answer was."

"Not to me," she whispers, "no matter what the cost."

His smile grows more and more insidious as he moves closer to her and purrs, "Well then, let's just see what price that you're willing to pay."

It's at that moment that the slight hum of the coral changes more into a pulse, a pulse straight from the heart of the TARDIS, and Rose knows that it's time to make her move.

When he draws nearer, her eyes glow gold for just the merest increment of a second but it's enough to throw him off his guard and stumble back into the console where the TARDIS releases a shower of sparks in effort to give Rose a chance to escape. She bolts from the strut and as he reaches out to recapture her, she spins around in a roundhouse kick sending him flying to the ground.

She speeds out of the room, the passageways and doors all opening to her at a moment's notice until the corridors change and form into one long hallway directing her to one room in particular, one that she runs into as fast as her legs will carry her.

His footsteps echo down the corridor as he runs after her and the threat of the Time Lord Victorious looms ever closer. Once he realizes that there is nowhere left for Rose to run, the sound of his footsteps slows to a jog and then to a leisurely pace.

She surveys the room merely to find it empty and knows that the only thing to protect her from the Doctor is herself. The TARDIS has done everything that she can; the rest is up to Rose.

"Hello, Rose Tyler," he taunts from the doorway. "Long time no see!"

They move about the room as if in a dance, he advances and she retreats, each one never taking their eyes off the other, always watching the other for the barest indication of movement that will set off a new chase or entrapment.

That's why she's caught completely unaware when out of the blue, he halts in his tracks as it finally dawns on him exactly which room he's in. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of a long forgotten memory from long ago, the smell of roses. He's in the Zero Room.

"Ahhh," he sighs in utter bliss, "I remember this room." He breathes in the air again and remembers, "I had to use it back in my Fifth regeneration, things went a bit wonky back then, you know how it is."

"It's incredibly peaceful," he muses fondly until he meets her worried gaze. "Well," he adds while tugging on his ear, "at least for some."

He steadily stalks toward her, giving her plenty of time to run and is slightly taken aback when she refuses to move from her position. He notices her stance is calm and relaxed and wonders what insane notion his Rose has up her sleeve now. She is his after all, he claimed her long ago whether she knew it or not, and again when he broke through the void to bring her back home with him. And she can't possibly be contemplating another escape plan because that's just never going to happen in this or any other of his lifetimes, he'll never let her go.

"Why are you smiling like that, Rose?" he asks out of mild curiosity. She retains her silence but only smiles more serenely, even offers him a hint of tongue poking out between her teeth simply to bewitch and befuddle him further. "Aren't you scared?" he inquires in a low tone designed to make her shiver in fear but oddly enough only causes her grin to widen. "Don't you know that I'm about to take what's mine?"

"Good thing that I don't belong to you then," she answers without hesitation or a trace of fear.

That did it. He moves to pounce on her and end this ridiculous cat and mouse game once and for all. And he would have done, if he wasn't so busy writhing and screaming in agony as he stood twisting before her unable to regain his bearings, eventually dropping harmlessly to the floor.

Satisfied that he was definitely out for the count, Rose lifts her gaze to find the Master glowering at the Doctor with a gaze so heated that it wouldn't surprise her if it left holes in him. "Gotcha," he hisses out of spite. Then he scans Rose for any injury. "Are you okay?" he demands as he removes the Vortex Manipulator off of his wrist."

"Yeah," she replies smoothly as she crosses her arms over her chest and arches an eyebrow at him. "I was just wondering what took you so long."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugghhhnn, my head," groans the Doctor as he slowly awakens to take in his surroundings only to find himself once again bound by chains, but this time in the Zero Room.

The Master is sitting directly across from him straddling a chair while watching his every movement. "Aw, what's wrong, Doctor?" he inquires without a trace of sympathy. "Are you feeling a bit out of sorts?"

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" he rages while he jerks on his chains. "I left you behind!"

"Did you truly believe that I would leave you alone with Rose, even for one moment, if it wasn't all planned out to the minutest detail?" asks the Master with a smirk. "You were played Doctor and so easily too. I can only hope that it's your madness that's made you this dense."

The Doctor merely sits there seething as he absorbs the Master's words. It had all been a trap, a set up, and he had missed it by a mile. "Where's Rose?" he demands as his eyes scan for any sign of her.

"I'm right here," she replies as she enters the room, "I was just putting away the Vortex Manipulator."

"Where did you get it?" asks the Doctor while keeping his eyes trained on her. "I know Jack's is disabled, I made sure of it."

Rose walks over and stands alongside the Master. "Shortly after we returned to this universe, I contacted Jack and told him what happened to you and to see if he knew of anything that could help you. He didn't."

"However," picks up the Master, "once we finally realized how to snap you back to reality, he was more than willing to help us obtain another Vortex Manipulator. Apparently, he knew of a few Time Agents who had been careless enough a time or two to lose theirs and where we could find them."

"Which, of course, is how you were able to return to the TARDIS," grits the Doctor between clenched teeth.

"I had to leave the ship; otherwise you never would have believed that I had left. Even using my own telepathy to limit your link with the TARDIS, it's still strong enough that you'd know that I was still onboard. The Vortex Manipulator was the perfect failsafe to bring me back." The Master's mouth hardens into a grimace and he watches Rose kneel at the Doctor's side and he has to force himself not to bark out an order to stay away from him. It took him a long time to accept that she still loved the Doctor, albeit not in the same way that she loved him, and he doesn't want to betray her trust of his faith in her. He doesn't believe in a lot of things, he never has, but there's no doubt in his mind or heart that he believes in her.

Rose wraps her fingers around the Doctor's own, the only part of his arm that was left unbound by chains. "Once you knew the Master had left, the TARDIS weakened your bonds so that you would attempt an escape and she alerted me when you had so that I could go to your cell." She raises her free hand and runs it through his hair in an apologetic gesture. "I'm so sorry that I had to trick you into following me into the Zero Room, Doctor, but you know that if I had asked you that you never would have come willingly."

Her fingers curl more tightly around his and he gently squeezes them back as he drops his gaze to the floor. "So now I've lost my TARDIS to him as well as losing you, eh, Rose?"

"Doctor, no, it's not like that! We're only trying to help you and the TARDIS knows that, if not then she never would have offered her assistance!" She stares up at him beseechingly, her gaze begging him to understand as she moves the hand in his hair to his jaw and tilts his head to face her. "We only want to help you, Doctor, and now we know how to do it."

He merely sits there gazing at her sadly before he finally speaks. "And that can only be accomplished by teaming up with the Master, Rose? My worst enemy?" He nearly crushes her fingers in a punishing grip as he watches her with calculating eyes and flashes a cruel smile. "If you want someone who's capable of handling me, there's a certain eighteenth century French courtesan that I would be more than happy to recommend."

Rose barely has time to cry out in shock and pain before she hears the thudding of the Master's chair hitting the floor and stares on in horror as he grabs the Doctor by the throat and steadily increases his grip until the Doctor's face turns purple.

**_Never_** **_speak to her like that again, do you understand me?"_** growls the Master. "Rose is trying to help you because she loves you and I'm only helping you because I love **_her_** _."_

Rose rushes to lay a placating hand on the Master's arm and pleads, "Master! Love, please don't do this! He didn't mean it; you know that, he not right in the head!"

The Master stares hard at the Doctor before he relents and releases him to drop his head down in a coughing fit. When the mad Time Lord is able to regain his ability to speak, he keeps his eyes shut to stave off the pain and takes in huge gulps of air. "Well, that was rude, both the attack and the words. I'm sorry too, Rose, maybe I should have asked for Sarah Jane instead." He opens his eyes and gives her a cold stare. "She always knew what to do, but maybe that's because she's a grown woman and not a child."

The Master cradles Rose's injured hand while she stares down the Doctor and refuses to flinch from either the pain in her hand or in her heart. "I wouldn't dare inflict you on her in your present condition. She deserves better than that, we all do."

He snorts in derision as the Master continues his inspection. "Nothing's broken," he declares angrily, "but there's a bit of swelling. We can go into the Infirmary now or wait until after this is done, it's up to you."

"We'll take care of it now," replies Rose firmly. "I told you earlier that I was ready for this." She casts a disdainful glance at their curious prisoner. "I want this done as soon as possible."

"You want what done?" He narrows his eyes in suspicion as he glares at them. "What are you two planning now?"

The Master stalks towards him and taunts, "Oh, you're going to love this, Doctor, it's something that you might have even thought up yourself at one time! And although I personally prefer putting you down like a rabid dog, Rose has persuaded me to have you fixed!" He pats his head like a beloved pet while the Doctor shakes off his hand in a fury.

"Knock it off!" orders the Doctor sternly. "What are you going to do to me?"

After casting a quick admonishing glance at her lover, Rose then turns to the Doctor and begins her explanation. "It's quite simple really, you see, we've been going about this all wrong, Doctor. The TARDIS has tried to reach you, the Master's tried using his telepathy, and I've even tried using Bad Wolf, but nothing seems to work so that led us to wonder what more could we really do. That's when the Master started regaling me with old stories and brought up one in particular about your Fifth life's regeneration not going as smoothly as it should have and that's when we realized, we needed to bring the Zero Room into play."

The Doctor's head jerks up as he notices the hum of the TARDIS grow steadily louder and more insistent at the same time that Rose and the Master intertwine their fingers and move towards him.

"What are you two doing?" he shouts while he struggles against his bonds. "Stay away from me!"

"What's that old saying, Doctor?" inquires the Master as Rose lays her hand on the wall behind the Doctor and her eyes begin to glow gold as the TARDIS' hum increases to a roar in his head. "Oh yes, it takes the Children of Time to save a village idiot." And with that final declaration, the Master stretches out his fingers along the Doctor's temple and along with Rose and the TARDIS, plunges into the Doctor's mind.

**_Contact._ **

They were inside the Doctor's mind. Rose remains in place, surveying everything around her, extremely grateful for the Master's hand still grasping hers and the constant hum and presence of the TARDIS in the back of their minds. This would be impossible to take on all alone, she has no idea how the Doctor has been able to suffer this madness by himself for so long.

The Master immediately does his own analysis of the Doctor's mind and grimaces at what he sees. Not only due to the obvious damage that any trained telepath could see caused by previous trauma and strain, but at the disorder that reigns about them.

If not for the ephemeral feeling that she was experiencing, Rose would swear that they were standing in one of the TARDIS' corridors. Numerous doors line the hallway that they're currently standing in and every time they hazard to open a door, they promptly discover that it is littered with clutter and debris.

The Master releases a mirthless chuckle as he studies the various interiors. "Unbelievable, I thought his mind would be better organized than this, it's in more disarray than his TARDIS."

The slight slur earns him an uncomfortable niggling feeling in the back of his mind and he is well aware of how lucky he is. If it wasn't for the fact that he was actually trying to help the Doctor, that niggling feeling could have easily been a heavy pounding inside his skull. "Sorry," he offers contritely. "Although to be fair, it is true." _OUCH. And there's that pounding._ He mock glares at the ceiling of the Doctor's mind. _You know that I'm going to need a clear head if I'm to accomplish anything._ The pounding instantly ceases. He releases a sigh and in kinder tones sends out, _Thank you._

Together, they search an abundance of rooms that seem to be popping up left and right as if merely to delay them in their final goal. And it works, but only for so long and when they eventually do meet their objective, they can do no more than stand together and stare at the sight before them. They stare not in relief, victory, disgust or even awe, but with extraordinary dread and great pity. For what lies before them is not the Time Lord Victorious but the Time Lord himself, or what remains of him. He is pressed against the darkest corner of his mind, curled into himself as he rocks back and forth, apparently the only comfort that he is willing to offer himself.

The Master and Rose's gazes slowly travel from his prone form to each other and without any words or gestures between them, silently proclaim that they will find the man that they had both called friend in prior lives and bring him back to them because after viewing this shattered man before them, nothing else will be considered acceptable.


	4. Chapter 4

The Master jerks his head to indicate to Rose that he's going to work with the TARDIS to begin their half of the task; the rest is up to her. With a silent nod as he recedes into the darkness, Rose slowly makes her way over to the Doctor until she's kneeling before him while tentatively stretching her arm out to him, not wanting to upset him further.

"Doctor?" Her gentle inquiry echoes throughout the hushed recesses of his mind. "It's me, Rose." She strokes her fingers softly through his hair in an effort to soothe him as she tries to hold her own tears at bay. "Everything's going to be fine now, Doctor…you'll see." Rose watches as he stills at the feel of her hand and the sound of her voice, and then she releases a sigh of relief when he almost instantly relaxes into her touch.

"Rose?" he croaks as he raises his head off of his arms and stares at her in a mix of grief and amazement. "Are you really here?" At her nod, he launches himself into her arms and pulls her tight against him. "It worked, Rose, it actually worked!"

He draws back just far enough to lean his forehead against hers and whisper against her mouth. "I tried everything to get back to you, Rose, anything that I could think of, no matter how dangerous. The last gamble was the worst and I wasn't that sure if either the TARDIS or I would survive, but it was worth it, my Rose, because you're here, you're finally here!"

Rose's answering nod is almost imperceptible but she whispers back in her most gentle tones. "That's right, Doctor, I'm back. I'm right here and I'm never going to leave you, not as long as you need me." She swallows harshly and blinks back a fresh wave of impending tears. "That's why the Master and I-"

"The Master?" chokes the Doctor in a hoarse voice as he thrusts her away from him. "Are you out of your mind? Why is he still here? I thought that other me was taking care of him?"

"Doctor," began Rose as she hesitantly reached for him again, "I told you, everything's alright. He's not going to hurt me and he's not going to hurt you. He's trying to help you, we all are." Her eyes narrow as she tries to assess his level of reasoning at the moment. "Doctor, what did you mean by 'other you'?"

His returning stare is suspicious, as if he's not quite sure who she is anymore given from what she's just asked him. He watches her for a few more moments before deciding that he can trust her, that he can take that chance. After all, he's taken so many of them already, what's one more to add to the list?

He slowly pushes himself away from the wall of his mind as he scoots towards her. "You know exactly who I mean, Rose Tyler, when I say 'other me'. Or can you honestly tell me that after all the time that we've spent together, after everything that we've been through, that you believe that the man outside of my mind is who I truly am?"

"Of course not, Doctor," she rushes to assure him with a fervent shake of her head. "The moment I saw him step out of the TARDIS, I knew that there was something wrong with you, um…with him…whatever, you know what I mean," she dismisses with a frantic wave of her hand. "What I don't understand is, how did all of this happen?"

He watches her with a kind expression, almost mournful in a way, at her incomprehension of the situation and of him, at how far he's gone for her and what he's still willing to do to keep her, no matter what it costs either of them. "I became a new man when I lost you, Rose. Colder, harder, so much worse than how you found me after the Time War. I knew that I couldn't go on that way, that the universe would suffer as I was suffering without you and I just couldn't let that happen."

The Doctor timidly reaches a hand out to hers before quickly withdrawing it and turning his face away to avoid her gaze completely. "That's when I gave into the darkness. The monster that lurks inside me, the one that's always been there, that's _him_. He's the one who had the strength and the courage and determination to bring you back here."

He stares down at the floor lost in his shame as he finally allows the tears to flow down his cheeks. "Not me, never me, Rose Tyler, because I'm the coward who runs away from you, every single time."

He lifts a pain filled gaze that matches her own and explains, "I had to give in to him, Rose, I had to relinquish total control to him in order to bring you back. The ferocity with which he worked, the sheer audacity at the attempts he made before he succeeded, he did things that I never did and never would!" She hears the agony in each syllable that he utters as he reveals, what to him is his darkest secret. "Things I wouldn't do, not even if they meant saving you."

_So that's it then_ , realizes Rose miserably, _the man who claims that I've made him better is actually broken because of me._ She sighs as she looks around her into the darkness. _Now what do I do?_

_You make him better, Rose, just as you always do,_ replies the Master in encouraging tones in her mind. _You didn't do this to him, he did this to himself. Both the Doctor and I were broken men long before you came into our lives and it wasn't simply your presence that healed us, it was you, it was all of you. You helped him once, you can help him again. You know what to do, Rose, help him with your heart, not with your mind._

With those final words, the Master's presence recedes from Rose's mind and when she looks at the Doctor again, she knows exactly what to do. She extends her arm until her hand lies atop his and tightens her grip when he tries to pull it away. "I told you," she grits between clenched teeth as she uses all of her strength to force his hand still as she forcibly interlocks their fingers together, "I'm not leaving you, not as long as you need me!"

Her words cause him to pause momentarily as he takes them in and he affirms in a whisper, "I will always need you, Rose Tyler, _always_." His eyes suddenly shine with gratitude and awe as he watches her shift closer to him, never once taking her eyes off of him or letting go of his hand. "Thank you, Rose, I'll never forget this, not as long as I live." He chuckles mirthlessly. "And we both know how long that is."

She smiles wryly in response and draws him towards her to cradle him against her. "We're all here for you, Doctor, and we're all going to get you through this, I promise."

"All of you?" he questions disbelievingly as he pulls away to stare uncomprehendingly into her eyes. "You can't be serious, Rose! You and the TARDIS are all that I need, the Master has to leave! And as soon as I'm strong enough to take over again, he will! I refuse to have that man near you or my ship!"

Rose opens her mouth to try and reason with him when he shakes his head in denial and spits, "He's my enemy, Rose, the worst of the lot! How could you even consider trusting him after all that he's done? I need you, Rose, not him! I'm the one that you need to focus on so that you can make me better, so that I can be the man that you remember and need me to be!"

"And you will be, Doctor, I promise you that!" She hauls him back to her and nearly crushes him with her embrace. "I am never giving up on you, no matter how long it takes, I swear it!" She slowly releases him and vows wholeheartedly, "My entire focus will be on you until you're well again!"

"You really mean that?" he questions hopefully. "You'll stay here until I'm better, you'll put all of your focus on me and not him?"

She runs her hand through his hair again and trails it down to cradle his jaw. "Yes, of course, I'd do anything for you, Doctor, you know that."

He lifts his own hand to touch her cheek and trace its contours as he slides his fingers tenderly into her hair. When he knows that he has regained her trust in him, he lightly trails his other hand through her hair on the other side of her head and curls his fingers against her temples as he drags her flush against him. "That's all I needed to hear, Rose Tyler!"

Her gaze widens in both shock and fear as he growls, "Now, Bad Wolf, it's time for you to huff and puff while I let myself in!"

The pain is excruciating. Not so much from the tangling of his fingers in her hair holding her in place so that she can't pull away from him, but the relentless onslaught of his forcing his mind into hers. He's pouring his essence into her, trying to dominate her and bend her will to his, make him see what sick and twisted reasoning has become his reality and why she should follow along without any protest.

And although he has violated her mind with his warped and perverted views of what he perceives of what their life will be like together, it his violation of her trust and faith in him that pains her the most. It for that reason alone, as she is forced to witness in memory all of the vile things and unimaginable acts that he has done in order to reclaim her from Pete's world, that she blissfully accepts the blackness that claims her as she falls into a state of complete unawareness.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose?" queries the Doctor as he feels her mind go blank. "Rose? What's wrong? Where are you?" His panic grows as he reaches out further and further into her mind only to find that there is nothing within his grasp.

He retreats fully until his complete consciousness is outside of his body and begins shaking her as he demands, "Rose! Wake up and tell me what's wrong with you right now! What happened?"

"I did," states the Master coldly as pain begins shooting throughout the Doctor's head. "I shut her mind down to protect her from you, when you started **_hurting her_."** The last two words are enunciated with stabbing daggers inside the Doctor's skull to emphasize his point.

Rose is lying motionless on the floor from where the Doctor dropped her at the first onset of the Master's attack, and the Master surprisingly ignores her prone form as he kneels down to address the maddened Time Lord who is still clutching his head in agony.

"I hurt her too," he confesses as he hardens his gaze and another wave of telepathy assaults the Doctor until he is doubled over gripping his hair so tightly that it seems as if each strand is about to come out by its roots at any moment. "I encouraged her to open herself to you to help you, to welcome you into her heart so that she could make you better." The Doctor cries out as another mental transference hits him and the Master rises to stare down at him in disdain. "I won't make that mistake again."

"So what's your plan then?" utters the Doctor with a gasp as the pain eases up enough to allow him to speak. "Talk me to death with a stern lecture or am I to be condemned to another time out back in my dungeon?"

"Neither," declares the Master as he watches the Doctor unfurl his clenched limbs and shift into a sitting position while he stares down at Rose in concern. The Master exhibits a slight smirk upon noticing the Doctor's muscles shaking with each movement. "The time to talk has long passed and I don't much fancy being your jailer for the rest of my lives."

"Is she okay?" questions the Doctor quietly.

"She's fine," answers the Master curtly. "And before you have any bright ideas, she's completely out of your reach; I've made sure of that."

"How did you do it?" The Doctor's mistrustful gaze meets the Master's own disgusted one. "You weren't anywhere near me, I would have sensed it."

"I didn't need to be." He circles the Doctor closely akin to a predator stalking his prey. "You're the one who's always needed touch to initiate telepathic contact, a constant habitual weakness regardless of your regeneration." He halts his steps directly behind the Doctor and his tone hardens to that of steel. "That's a failing that I've never acquired in any life, I'm better than that."

He watches as the Doctor's shoulders tense, both from the threat of the Master's power and the direct hit to his pride. Telepathy never was his strong point, mulls the Doctor. He never had the desire to intrude on another being's personal thoughts because he viewed it as an invasion of their right to privacy. He regrets that now.

The Doctor's jaw clenches in humiliation before he turns his head to look back at the Master while displaying a smug expression. "No, your major failing was your ability to keep yourself alive without my help. Or maybe I need to remind you of the Keller Machine, the Nestene Consciousness, Chronos, and the Sea Devils and Axonites, just to name a few?"

"Oh, please," scoffs the Master as he dismisses the notion with a wave of his hand. "We both know how you love to sweep in at the last moment and save the day with your do-gooder instincts." He snorts in amusement. "I was simply humoring you."

"That makes sense," replies the Doctor with a smirk. "I've always found your attempts at domination laughable."

"Oh, really?" inquires the Master a little bit too genially. He barely flickers an eyelash as a mental blast forces the Doctor back into a fetal position as he feels as though his skull is splitting in two. "How are you finding me now, Chuckles?"

"How…are…you…doing…this?" grunts the Doctor with each piercing thrust into his mind. "The TARDIS…would never…let you…hurt me!"

The Master wears a considerate smile as he nods his head softly and lessens his assault so that he can ensure that he has the Doctor's full attention. "No, you're right, that's absolutely true in fact, she would never let me hurt you." His icy tone matches the chill radiating down the Doctor's spine when he adds, "However, she would help me punish you for hurting Rose."

It was the first time in a long time that this version of the Doctor had felt anything close to fear. He knew far too well that the only time that his ship was _ever_ vindictive was when she was protecting someone that she loved. And Rose Tyler wasn't merely another beloved companion to the TARDIS, she had merged with the ship and become part of her heart and so in hurting Rose, he had hurt the TARDIS. He momentarily shut his eyes in defeat, he had no idea what his chances were now.

"Well, it looks like someone is suddenly realizing the consequences of his actions," taunts the Master. "Feeling guilty are we, maybe even a bit vulnerable?" He flashes a vindictive smile at his captive before he squats down and hisses, "I'm not even the one with the mental link to the TARDIS and even I can feel how **_furious_** she is."

"Fine," grouses the Doctor. "You've had your say, so what happens no-!" The Doctor's question is cut off by the rush of past lives inundating his mind while the Master races through each memory in search of his deepest regrets. The flood of memories shake him to the core as the Master dissects each life until he finally discovers exactly what he needs to render the Doctor powerless to fight him.

_Ah yes, here we are. Now what's that quaint game that Tony introduced me to? Hmmm. That's right, bingo!_

**One…**

_Poor Doctor, you're so lost, so mournful. But it isn't because of those that we lost on Gallifrey, is it? No, they never really mattered, not like your granddaughter, Susan. She was the first one that you truly left behind. That poor girl being locked out of the TARDIS, the only true home that she had ever known, and you didn't even leave her with a decent pair of shoes. Tell me, Theta,_ he inquires curiously while full well knowing the answer, _did you ever keep your promise to go back and see her?_

**Two…**

_Awww, Jamie and Zoe, a shame about them with the Time Lords erasing their time with you from their minds. And to think that even after all of this time, after all of these years with Gallifrey being lost forever to both us and all of creation, you still haven't went back to restore them memories. Why is that exactly?_

**Three…**

_U.N.I.T.! Good times there. And it was so kind of them to take you in, wasn't it? The Brigadier was a very astute man, I actually admired him quite a bit. Your oldest friend on Earth, loyal and true, knowing the entire time that as you were currying U.N.I.T.'s favor, taking advantage of their kindness, generosity and friendship, that as each day passed, you were desperately plotting to escape your role as their Scientific Advisor._

**Four…**

_Now that was quite the regeneration, wasn't it? Everything so new and exciting! Well at least for a time, that is until what was, or should I say who, piqued your interest eventually became mundane. It's so tedious when a companion becomes accustomed to traveling the stars and needs to be sent home to make room for their replacement. Is that what happened to your dear Sarah Jane?_

**Five…**

_Adric, Adric, Adric…Well, the less said there the better. Very honorable of the boy to sacrifice himself, something you obviously weren't willing to do._

**Six…**

_Tsk, tsk, and here's dear, sweet Peri. You treated her rather poorly, don't you think? And then to believe that you led her to her death only to have left her to a much worse fate than even I could dream up for her. Honestly, to become the bride of King Yrcanos of Thoras Alpha? Did you even visit her, just once, to ensure that she was truly happy? Oh no, not you. No, of course not, why bother after all? She was just one more in a long line to leave behind._

**Seven…**

_And now we've come to Ace! I always thought that relationship was rather ironic, didn't you? I mean, you dragged her all over time and sundry and forced her to face the demons of her past until you felt that she had dealt with them and yet you,_ **_you_ ** _have never once went back and faced any of yours._

**Eight…**

_In fact, now that I look back at your abysmal excuse for lives, I think that's what made you so addled after this particular regeneration. Waking up on a morgue slab is never pleasant but knowing, even subconsciously, that even the simplest task of transporting my cremated remains from Skaro to Gallifrey was so ineptly out of your reach._ He laughs cruelly. _I was in a box for Rassilon's sake! Oh well, ashes to ashes as they say._

**Nine…**

_Hmmm, your last regeneration. I'm actually sorry that I missed that one. From what I've heard, it was your one incarnation that I might have finally shown some respect for. Mind you though, Reapers! That's an error in bad judgment that even an Academy first year wouldn't make. However, you did do it for Rose as well as relinquish your life to save her so points to you for that._

**Ten…**

_And now we arrive to your current self._ The Doctor literally feels the weight of the Master's disdain. _The most pathetic version yet. After honorably losing your life to save the woman that you love so that you can keep her with you, you then regenerate into the type of coward that I haven't even seen from the likes of you, and run away and leave her behind at every turn!_ The disgust seeps from his tone as he taunts, _She gave you everything. Her love, her trust, and how many times did she almost die for you? She gave you_ ** _everything_** _and you treated her like_ ** _nothing!_**

Blurring vision slowly clears and the Doctor finds himself face to face once again with his tormentor. Still too weak to move, the Doctor can do nothing more than rage at the Master. "No, you're wrong! You're twisting everything around!"

"Yes," agrees the Master smoothly with a self-satisfied glint in his eyes, "and I'm doing it so well too." His smirk swiftly falls away while he regards the crumpled form of the Doctor. "Except for what I said about Rose, as that was all true."

The Doctor shakily attempts to bear a smirk of his own. "You're just jealous." He takes a few deep ragged breaths in an effort to pull himself together. "Rose still loves me. You _know_ that and it's tearing you up inside."

The Master remains silent as he stares down at him. "Not as badly as you tore Rose's heart apart with the way that you belittled her with your disapproving looks and snide little comments regarding how she reacted to a certain person or situation upon first contact. You made her feel inferior to past companions and potential paramours and then of course, there was that old trite and true failsafe that you kept trotting out, that she'd eventually wither and die.

"That wasn't an excuse and you know it!" denies the Doctor hotly. "She would grow old and die!" His expression becomes horrorstricken at the thought and then he mutters brokenly, "She would leave me alone just like everyone else…and I couldn't face that again."

The Master's eyebrow arches in consideration before he resumes speaking. "You know, that argument might have actually held some weight with me if it wasn't for the fact that both you and I know that there are thousands of other planets and countless of races throughout time and space who could easily match our lifespans if not surpass them."

He crosses his arms over his chest and notes, "I can easily name at least five hundred planets off of the top of my head that would jump at the chance to travel the stars, even if they did have to suffer your companionship." The Doctor's glower rapidly turns into a wince at the Master's next statement.

"And then of course, there's always the Chameleon Arch. _Every_ TARDIS is equipped with one and yet for all of the time that you've had it, all the time that you've claimed to love Rose so _desperately_ , you never once offered her the chance to change her biology so that she could live as long as you." He gives him a condescending stare. "What? That never **_once_** crossed your mind?"

The Doctor meets his stare with defiance. "I didn't want to change her, I didn't want to lose what makes her…," he stops talking and his mouth presses into a tight line as he searches for the right word and then finally settles on, "what makes her **_Rose._ "**

The Master's gaze slides away as he shakes his head, whether in disbelief or disgust, the Doctor is not sure. Nor does he care. "Don't you understand?" he rasps at the Master. "I couldn't do it! It was just another way to lose her!"

The Master's expression is almost descriptive of pity. "And yet you already have, Doctor, you simply don't realize that yet. Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf or a cross in-between, she's lost to you forever." He walks around the recovering Time Lord still sitting on the floor. "Unless you're saying that you're prepared to fight for her? After all, that's what we've been doing isn't it? A bit of mind-bending but without the apparatus?" He stops when he's once again standing before him. "Or don't you think that you can win her back?"

He appears as if he's leaning back, against the vacant darkness of the Doctor's mind and crosses his arms over his chest. "Tell you what, I'll even help you." The Doctor watches him, his gaze full of suspicion. "No, honest," declares the Master as he holds up two fingers in the air. "Time Explorers honor, I won't defend myself in any way, I promise to merely stand here and let you take your best shot."

Although obviously weakened, a hint of the Time Lord Victorious shines through his smug smile. "That's very kind of you, offering me a chance like that," he struggles to his feet, weaving back and forth until he finds his footing, "to defend myself." He eventually finds his balance and stands tall as he adds, "Not to mention giving me the means of your defeat."

Without warning, the Doctor gathers the last of his strength and tears into the Master's mind as though on a rampage. He takes the Master as far back as he can remember knowing him. Back to shared days on Gallifrey and the Academy, their rather violent reunion during the Doctor's exile on Earth, their subsequent battles through the years and then the Time War.

He dug through the Master's mind with a fine tooth comb. He dredged up every horror faced, every terror filled threat and vile act that he had ever committed in an effort to defeat the Daleks. And then he came to the final memory of the Time War, the recollection of a silence resounding in his head that became so deafening that it even drowned out the chorus of billions of Gallifreyan minds that had once echoed throughout his mind since his conception.

Feeling the weight of his own memories as well as what he had wrenched from the recesses of the Master's mind, the Doctor stumbles back and lifts his head to survey the effects of his onslaught on his old foe. He gulps in air as he stares at the man who was once his oldest friend and the pride displayed on his face promptly gives way to be replaced with sheer horror at the result of his work.

The last memory had been too much for him.

He drops to his knees, holding his head as his body becomes wracked with heaving sobs. The pain washes over him in waves as his grief overcomes him and he nears collapse as he lifts his gaze up towards his tormentor and silently pleads with him to make it stop.

It's only then that the Master steps towards the Doctor, completely unaffected by the Doctor's tour of his mind, and kneels down to face him. "How?" croaks the Doctor. "How is this possible?"

The Master's calm gaze and tone are in complete contrast to the Doctor's frantic wild-eyed stare and cracked voice. "You forgot one thing, Theta, I've known you for a long time. At times, I've even known you better than you've known yourself. So you see, I know for a fact that given the choice that you will always run far and wide from everyone and everything. And that's the difference between us, because I never have." He tilts his head in consideration before mocking, "Nice try though."

"So what now?" gasps the Doctor as he feels his mental barriers crumbling and falling away no matter how hard he tries to maintain them.

The Master stares at him coldly. "Now I make you better." He spares a moment to glance down at Rose. "I'm going to finish the work that she started and complete the healing process with the aid of the TARDIS and Bad Wolf."

The Doctor watches Rose for any signs of stirring and sees none. "And how are you planning on that then? She doesn't seem to be in any condition to help anyone thanks to you!" His breath comes out harshly as he accuses, "You didn't do this to her to save her or help me, you did this to her to take over Bad Wolf. Rose isn't your lover; she's just yet another pawn in one of your sick and twisted games!"

The Master's laugh is dark and mirthless. "This isn't a game for me," his eyes become icy and hard and the Doctor suddenly has the sensation of ice flowing through his veins, "but I did come here to win."

Before the Doctor can even think of reacting, the Master lunges forward and places his own hand against the Doctor's temple while simultaneously reaching for Rose's hand. As soon as their hands connect, the TARDIS instantly draws the power of Bad Wolf from Rose and directs their combined power through the Master and they all forge as one deep into the Doctor's shattered psyche.

Within himself, the Doctor struggles madly while he attempts to evade their combined might. Neither the TARDIS or the Master worry as they witness each failed attempt or spontaneous defense thrown up to shield what's left of his battered defenses, they know their goal is close is at hand. With the three of them combined and stationed in the Zero Room and Bad Wolf safely tied forever to Rose, only the TARDIS can direct Bad Wolf's power and so even with his bond to the TARDIS, not even the Doctor can access it.

While the Doctor exerts all of his energy to resist, the Master and TARDIS work together to heal the devastation within his mind causing each mended area to force the Doctor to remember what he has truly lost.

Images flash throughout his mind, one after another, of a pink and yellow human taking his hand. At first she offers her companionship, and then her love. Pictures of their past flicker by that are reminiscent of a slide show as he sees the man that he was, an old battered soldier in leather, running and laughing with her as he fell further in love with her, more than he has with anyone else before.

He remembered that man because he was that man and he warmed at the way that he used to look at her, do everything within his power to keep her by his side until he was forced to send her away to keep her safe because without her, he could never truly live.

And then the warmth was replaced by an icy chill again as the flames of regeneration became like those of a phoenix and brought him back to life as a new man. A man who still loved her but continually pushed her away or sent her away because he knew what was best for her and was utterly incapable of fathoming the thought of losing her much less facing the harsh reality.

More scenes of their time together pass by and he soon finds himself reliving Christmas day. He accuses her of giving up on him, then they travel to New Earth and he leaves her behind in the hospital lobby, in a house in Scotland plagued by a werewolf, swears that he'll never leave her behind and then does that very thing on their next adventure without a second thought and for another woman and then flaunts that fact in her face without an ounce of shame. He watches her meet a parallel version of her father and sees the exact moment that she's realizing the type of life that she could live, all of the possibilities laid out before her, if she didn't travel with him. Suddenly they're stranded on Krop Tor and he's verbally scurrying away from the suggestion of sharing a life with her and a Beast that foretells their separation. And finally…finally he is forced to face the void that was created in his hearts when he came up against the one that he couldn't cross to reach her and left him with only a white wall to lean on instead of his precious girl.

_You've lost the girl, Doctor. Now it's time to find yourself,_ echoes through his mind.

_Who's voice is that?_ wonders the Doctor in a maelstrom of confusion. He doesn't know and he can't tell if it's one of them or all of them at once. It doesn't matter; he couldn't reply anyway, the pain is too intense. Unsure if he's regenerating or not, he breathes out what might be his last breath in this body and lets go of the pain, anger and fear and then all awareness as everything goes black.

The Master staggers back from the Doctor's mind and drops down onto his heels as he regains his senses. _How long has it been? Moments? Hours?_ He didn't even think that the TARDIS knew for sure.

He drags his hands over his face, willing some energy to return to him. Exhaustion floods through him as he ponders everything that he's just seen in the Doctor's mind. The damage had been more extensive than he imagined and the pain and torment that he had been putting himself through had been overwhelming.

He stares down at the Doctor and wonders, _How did you fall so far? Was it truly because she wasn't there to catch you?_ His grip tightens on Rose's hand. _Will I fall the same way?_ He sighs softly and watches her with a gentle smile. _I guess it doesn't really matter,_ he muses as his other hand strokes her cheek, _it's too late for me anyway. I'll willingly follow you down any path that you lead me._ He glances down at the Doctor's still form and grimaces. _Obviously._

_Besides,_ he concludes as the Doctor stirs and begins to groan, _he's more screwed up than you could ever hope to take credit for and long before the two of you even met. The Time War saw to that. Poor Theta, it was actually the one time that you should have kept running._

He rubs at the back of his neck wearily as he studies the Doctor as he awakens fully. They'd done everything that they could do for the man, the rest was up to him. Now came the hard part, the task that he was least looking forward to since this all began. It was time to wake up Rose.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dynatrope was first introduced into Doctor Who during the Second Doctor’s story, The Krotons. It was a machine that the Krotons created that could transform mental power into energy. The Matrix was first introduced in the Fourth Doctor’s story, Deadly Assasin. It’s a massive computer system on Gallifrey that contains the combined knowledge of all Time Lords and that has full access restricted to it for only the Lord President of the High Council through the use of the Crown of Rassilon while other Time Lords are able to obtain limited access as well.
> 
> Also, the first half of the story will be in italics to signify flashbacks of Rose and the Master in Pete’s world. The second half will return to normal font when Rose awakens to confront the Doctor.
> 
> And a super special thank you to my husband who is always there to answer any and all Who trivia, although there are times that I am sure he wished that he had his own TARDIS to run to when he sees me and my note book coming, LOL! :)

_Rose? Rose, wake up,_ whispers the Master across Rose's mind in an attempt to rouse her from the depths of her unconsciousness. _Come on, Rose, come back to me, love. Everything has been taken care of and you'll be safe now, I promise. Trust me, Rose, just as you did once so long ago…_ His voice that echoes through her mind suddenly quiets down to the hush of the barest whisper and urges, _Follow me, Rose Tyler, follow me._

Ever so slowly, the whisper changes from a soft trailing breeze into the sound of rushing water, a sound that grows stronger and stronger until it draws Rose into its currents as the sounds begin to twist and merge with images until they become memories which fly by in rapid succession.

_**888888888888888** _

_**BOOM!** _

" _What the hell was that?" yells the Master in outrage as bits and pieces of Henrik's department store continue falling around him._

" _That, mate," answers a feminine voice from a blonde woman in her early twenties if he had to hazard a guess, "is Torchwood's reply to the Nestene Consciousness flooding London with their pilot fish, otherwise known as Autons." She pushes her way through the rubble and deftly avoids the falling debris as she heads towards him and shouts, "How did you get in here anyway? I cleared this building myself!"_

_The Master stares at her in disbelief. He may have a superior Time Lord physiology in comparison to most species but he's still disoriented from having tapped into the power of the Matrix to fuel a Dynatrope with enough energy to blast back an army of Daleks and thereby unexpectedly blowing him through a crack into another universe, a parallel universe by the feel of it._

_As more of the ceiling comes crashing down around them, he calls out, "Would you mind terribly if we postponed the interrogation for a later time?" He scrambles over a few large chunks of mortar while noting in a sarcastic tone, "I mean, just look around this place. It's a bit too noisy for a nice quiet chat and you haven't even bought me dinner yet!"_

_Despite the situation, Rose smiles in spite of herself and holds out her hand to the stranger to assist him over the store's ruin's as she concedes, "Fair enough! So tell me, how do you feel about chips?"_

And that was how they met.

_**888888888888888** _

The nice quiet chat over chips didn't become quite the interrogation that the Master had envisioned as much as a battle for one-upmanship.

_Rose clenches her jaw as he continues to tap his fingers against the table in that four beat rhythm that he's been drumming out for the past two hours. "So," he recaps in a bored tone, "you're a London shop girl who became one of the Doctor's little pets and then wormed her way into a high-ranking position at Torchwood through an overt display of nepotism while touting the title of 'Defender of the Earth'?"_

" _Mmm-hmmm," replies Rose in a bland tone while taking a sip of her tea and making sure to place it as far away from her as possible when she sets it down so as to remove the temptation of throwing it in his face. "And you're a big-headed blowhard of an alien who's found himself stranded in a parallel universe without even an ounce of Spock to call his own."_

" _I'm a Time Lord," he proclaims in a manner born of arrogance and birthright that indicates that the conversation was over and that he was obviously the victor._

" _True," acknowledges Rose in an acquiescing tone as she clasps her hands and leans forward on the table, "but I've merged with the heart of a TARDIS and have seen all of time and space."_

" _Yes," grants the Master with a bemused grin and shake of his head, "but I've mastered all of time and space and thus learned all of their hidden secrets."_

" _And how's that mastering space part working for you then?" inquires Rose a little too innocently. "You know, seeing as you're stuck here on Earth with all of us, oh what did you call us…? Oh yes, that was it, lower life formalities."_

_The Master's gaze hardens and his voice is cold and disdainful as he answers bluntly, "I'd say about as well as it's been working for you." Rose leans back in her own chair, her arms crossing over her chest and tightening of her mouth her only outward display of her mounting frustration._

And that was their first stalemate.

_**888888888888888** _

_So this is the White Room, he notes with a dismissive scan. The Master walks into the room to find Rose staring at a white wall, continually stretching her hand out towards it but pulling it back at the last moment before she makes contact, almost as if she was afraid as if it would burn her._

_After a half hour of badgering, Pete had finally admitted where the Master would find Rose. He wasn't proud of the petty pestering that he had used on the Director of Torchwood, he felt that kind of behavior was only barely tolerable in the most infantile of children and then only until they learned better. However, the Master was of the mind that Pete wasn't so much caving into his demand of knowing where Rose was as much as hoping the Master would drag her out of that room once and for all. Apparently, it was the anniversary of the day that Rose had become trapped in Pete's World and her father bore a grave countenance as he confessed that she visited the White Room each year in acknowledgement of that fact as if it were some morbid shrine of the occasion._

_Well, her family might tolerate this melancholy behavior but he was sick and tired of pussyfooting around her about this. He wasn't that type of man and he wasn't about to be held in constant comparison to the man that she loved a universe away. So with a resolved stride, he took hold of his determination at the same time that he took hold of her shoulders and turned him towards her to give her a slight shake causing her to release a gasp of surprise at both the action and his presence._

_His grip tightens on her shoulders and he brusquely declares, "I love you, Rose, but I won't stand in another man's shadow. If you truly want a life with me then you need to decide now. Are you able to let go of that universe? And even more importantly, are you capable of letting him go and letting me in?"_

" _You love me? Just like that?" she asks tearfully and more than a bit in awe of his ability to be so open. He moves one of his hands up from her shoulder to cradle her cheek and then nods solemnly. "No hemming or hawing or running away at the prospect of domestic?"_

_The Master's mouth contorts into a tight grimace before relaxing into a tender smile. "I'm not that man, Rose Tyler, I'm your man." He takes a deep breath and finishes, "That is if you want me."_

_His Time Lord senses assure him that it's only mere moments that have passed between them but each second suddenly feels as though it is an eternity as he awaits her answer. Her smile is still watery but gentles along with her eyes as she divulges, "Once upon a time, I thought that it would never be possible to love anyone else as much as I loved the Doctor." Her gaze darts away momentarily before flicking back to meet his head on full of passion and fire. "And then I met you and you made me better."_

_He scoffs a denial with a grunt of disgust. "I'm not a saint, Rose."_

" _No," she agrees readily with a thoughtful nod of her head, "you're not. But I had no idea how broken I was until the first time that you made me laugh and then it hit me right away. See, for once it wasn't a false laugh or an uncomfortable one just trying to pass the time from one moment to the next, it was a laugh that was real and true." She lays her hands on his chest over the spaces where both of his hearts lie. "Just like my love for you." She stares back at him wholeheartedly. "I love you, Master. And I'm so sorry if a part of me might always love him but I do love you with all of my heart and if I have to decide right now, then I can honestly say without a doubt that I choose you, I always will and for the rest of my life." Her fingers curl into his shirt as she steadies herself for her own inquiry. "Now it's time for you to make a decision. Knowing all of this, is that something that you can live with?"_

_The moments tick by just as slowly for Rose as they did for the Master before he finally extends a hand out to cradle the back of her head and tug her closer to him until she finds herself flush against his chest listening to his heartsbeats while he presses a kiss on top of her head. "Yes," he concedes, although she can tell that it's with great reluctance, "I think that if we're truly going to make this work then it's definitely something that I can live with, or at least learn to."_

_She crushes him to her in gratitude and he returns the embrace in acceptance, this first step of giving and taking in their new relationship paving the way for even greater progression of their version of forever, and with one last glance around them, they turn as one and leave the White Room behind them for the final time._

And that was when the healing began.

_**888888888888888** _

" _How did it go?" barks Pete's voice over the mobile phone. "Did you finally apprehend the Time Lord Victorious?"_

" _Yes," grits the Master through clenched teeth, "but only after we had to resort to using Rose as bait." He shudders inwardly at how close the Doctor had actually come to escaping this universe with Rose. It was only the unexpected appearance of Bad Wolf that had given them the momentary advantage that they needed to take him down._

_Torchwood sirens blare all around them as various agents and representatives of the local and government-based law enforcement hold back the media and curious bystanders while the Master's gaze remains trained on Rose Tyler like a predator that's watching its prey. And that's basically what the Time Lord Victorious has treated her like during this whole disgusting escapade, his prey. The very thought of it sickens him._

_The Master watches her tend to the Doctor's unconscious form while he listens to the exhaustion reflected in Pete's voice. He can definitely sympathize with that right now. "So tell me how my little girl's doing, Harry, and I want the truth."_

_The Time Lord releases a weary sigh and has to force himself to not look away when Rose starts running her fingers through the Doctor's hair while Mickey and Jake cuff his wrists with manacles that contain an energy dampening field of the Master's very own design as well as sliding a metallic headband over his head which was in actuality a telepathic inhibitor. "She's Rose. You know how she is, you give her Hell to contend with and she fights her way through it and gives it back to you in spades."_

_He stares on at her in sympathy as she wipes the last remaining traces of her tears away as Jake and Mickey lift the Doctor's body onto a stretcher and place him into the back of a Torchwood transport. "And trust me, Pete, there's no better or truer description for what she's been through today. Look, I have to go. I've already stepped away from them for far too long and I don't want to take the chance that the Time Lord Victorious is going to wake up without me present. I know that Jackie's worried so tell her that Rose is my main priority and that I'll be sure to bring her home safe and sound."_

_The Master disconnects the call before Pete can draw him into any further conversation and then he heads straight over to Rose who immediately offers him a brave face upon his arrival. "So are we all set then?" she casually inquires._

" _Not yet," he replies curtly before turning to Mickey and Jake. "I need a few minutes alone to speak with Rose. Are you two going to be alright with him?"_

" _No worries here, Boss," affirms Mickey. "Whatever whammy you and Rose laid on him has put him down for the count." He stares down pityingly at the Doctor but also with the concerned eye of a Torchwood agent. "Still…don't take too long, yeah? I'll feel a whole lot better once we're all back at headquarters."_

_The Master's already pulling Rose away from them as she murmurs a rushed, "Thanks, mates," and taking one last glance back at the Doctor. When they're far enough away to obtain as much privacy as they're about to find amidst the aftermath of the Doctor's chaos, he draws her closer to him but not for the comforting embrace that she's been expecting._

" _Rose, we don't have much time, the TARDIS is in a bad way," he announces gravely. "Once I undo the damage that the Doctor inflicted on her, I'll have to find a way to convert this world's rift energy so that she can absorb enough power to travel back to the other universe. The crash practically drained all of her power cells dry and there's not enough time for me to come up with something else that will allow her time to fully recover and survive in this universe." His eyes fill with concern as he takes her hand and squeezes it consolingly. "Rose, as soon as I'm done, I'll have to pilot the TARDIS back home and I can't guarantee that I'll be able to find a way back here."_

_Back home, she considers silently, without her. Except this time it's not just the Doctor leaving her behind but the Master as well. "I see," she accepts stiffly with a curt nod. "So when do you think that you and the Doctor will be leaving?"_

_He narrows his eyes at her as he questions, "What do mean 'me and the Doctor'? You're coming with us."_

_Rose's startled expression instantly becomes hopeful and then relieved. "I am? Then why do you seem so apologetic at the prospect of leaving?"_

_He stares at her in confusion and exasperation that's reflected in his voice as he wonders where the brilliant woman who has intrigued and impressed him and earned his love has disappeared to. "Because we'll be stuck in the other universe while everyone you love is over here and I'm not sure that we'll be able to return anytime soon if we're able to at all!"_

_He expects this instance to become one of those uncomfortable moments when tears will begin to flow so he finds himself completely flummoxed when Rose seemingly sighs in relief and drags him to her for a quick kiss. As he pulls back from her to find her beaming at him, he starts to seriously wonder if Slitheen exist in this universe and if he needs to verify that fact before releasing her when she offers him an explanation._

" _Not everyone that I love will be over here," she clarifies for him. "Besides, I have absolute faith in you. If there's a way to return to this universe then I trust you to find it. And failing that, once the Doctor's cured of this madness then he can help us come back over, right? I mean you're the one who told me that travelling to parallel universes would be a snap as long as you had the help of another Time Lord. So once he's better," she tilts her head to indicate the Doctor lying in the transport, "then I'm sure that he'll be more than willing to help us."_

_The Master aims a disgruntled glower in the same direction. "Well, I wouldn't count on that happening anytime soon, not in his sorry state." Then he casts a more serious gaze onto her. "Rose, I'd rather not separate you from your parents and Tony but the trip's going to be perilous enough for us, I don't want to endanger your family as well." He runs his fingers through her hair to draw her closer to him and murmur intently, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this but I won't let you go and I will never leave you behind and I refuse to apologize for that." With a brief yet passionate kiss, he hurriedly departs from her in order to instruct Mickey and Jake on the final protocols he's set in place before they move out._

_She watches him with a bittersweet smile as he takes command of a situation that she never could have imagined in her wildest dreams while simultaneously making travel plans that she had once longed for but now only dreaded. Well, regardless of whatever was to happen, Rose was now confident of one thing. She may not be able to return home once she left but she was never going to be sent away or left behind again, at least not by the Master, of that she was sure._

_She did feel guilty over leaving her family but she was positive that he would be able to find a way back to Pete's World and as she recalled once saying to the Doctor so long ago, everyone leaves home in the end. But in the end for her, it didn't really matter where they finally ended up because whether it was this universe or their original one or somewhere else entirely, Rose knew that as long as she was with the Master that she was home._

And that was when they made plans to leave Pete's World.

_**888888888888888** _

Rose's eyes fly open after the last memory and she slowly sits up while holding her head with a groan. "Ugh, did anyone get the number of the lorry that hit me?"

"I've been called quite a number of appellations in my time, but never a lorry." The Master soothes her brow as he pushes her back down when she tries to rise too soon. "Give yourself a moment; I had to submerge your consciousness pretty deep so that he couldn't reach you anymore."

"So I have you to thank for this killer headache?" she mockingly accuses with a small grin.

"Believe it or not, but you should be thanking me," he retorts with his own teasing tone. "For once, I was actually the lesser of two evils."

"I can believe that," she assures him. "So fill me in on what's happened since I've been out."

"It's done, Rose, he's cured." He nods his head in affirmation when she shakes hers in denial and continues to stare at him disbelievingly. "It's true, it took practically everything that the three of us had but we did it. The Time Lord Victorious is gone."

"And the Doctor is back?" she asks with a trace of uncertainty. Instead of answering her aloud, he moves aside and gestures to the man in question who has pushed himself up into a sitting position and persists on staring at the floor."

"Doctor, are you alright?" she inquires uneasily when he continues to maintain the same position without a flicker of movement.

"I think I should be the one to ask that Rose, don't you?" he replies meekly. "After all, I'm the reason that you were forced into that condition."

"Oh good," comments the Master, "then it wasn't my fault after all."

"Master!" hisses Rose. "Don't you think that he's been through enough?"

"And you haven't?" he demands angrily. When both parties wince, he instantly relents. "Sorry," he mutters to Rose while darting a disdainful glare at the Doctor.

The Doctor stands shakily to his feet and takes a few hesitant steps before addressing Rose. "I know it might not mean much right now, if it means anything at all, but I'm sorry, Rose Tyler, I am so, so sor-"

"Enough!" bellows the Master as he swiftly rises to stand as guard between Rose and the Doctor. "If you're going to say anything to her at all, don't start with that overly used trite little saying that you trot out at the drop of a hat when things go so wrong that even you can no longer see yourself in the high regard that everyone else holds you to. What I'm saying, Doctor, is don't tell her that you're sorry until you realize what those words actually mean."

"How dare you?" growls the Doctor as he steps forward to reach out for the Master.

"Stop it!" cries Rose in aggravation. "I swear! You call yourselves Time Lords?" She snorts in disgust. "Time Tots is more accurate! Now do you think that it's, and excuse the term here, but that it's _humanly_ possible for the two of you to shut up just long enough for me to get my head in order?"

Silence is her only reply. Rose isn't sure if she should be amused or mistrustful. Two of the most brilliant, and when the need arises, most devious minds, in the known universes stand before her and they're standing by quietly only because she requested it. She finds it hard to believe that with a mutual childhood and similar adult experiences that the only apparent thing that these two could agree upon would be her. It didn't really matter however; she'd take whatever she could get at this point.

Thankfully the two men continue to remain silent and when Rose feels as though enough time has passed, she refuses both the Master and Doctor's assistance and firmly pushes herself off of the floor and onto her own two feet. To her credit, her gaze remains perfectly steady as she makes one very special request of her lover. "Master, I need you to give me a few moments alone with the Doctor, we need to talk."

"Your mind must be as addled as his was if you think I'm moving from this spot," he informs her in a tone that brooks no argument while he keeps his eye trained on the Doctor.

"Master," she returns in a similar tone, "I need to do this." She then looks away from him to capture the Doctor's gaze. "I need to know how that sentence was going to end or if there was any ending to it at all."

_Ah, closure._ That he can understand. He can give her that. He glances over at the Doctor's expectant gaze, his whole form practically radiating hope. _Unbelievable, that idiot still believes that he has a chance with Rose. Perhaps I didn't repair all of the damage to his mind after all. Well, that's his unfortunate delusion because I meant what I said back on Pete's World, I won't let her go and he has one hell of a fight on his hands if he assumes otherwise._

The Master walks off to the side until it appears as if his body has become enveloped by the blackness of the Doctor's mind, leaving the two former travelling companions to stare at each other warily with each one trying to decide how to approach the other. As usual, the Doctor is the first to speak. "So…long time no seeing my sanity then, eh?"

"Yeah," agrees Rose with a small, tired smile, "far too long for my taste actually."

The hopeful embers in the Doctor's eyes begin to dim just a bit as Rose watches him cautiously instead of with the unwavering love and faith that used to fill his hearts to overflowing. He can't blame her of course, that would be absurd, but still…the loss of trust that was once so boundless…it hurt.

She takes a small step closer in his direction while still managing the keep a good distance from him in case she needed to make a quick escape. He had taught her to be mindful of that technique, back when he was in his Ninth body, to protect her from aggressive behavior from certain species on alien planets. He clenched the hands in his pockets into fists and flashed a sad smile. He had never once thought that she'd feel the need to use that particular technique with him.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He remains where he is so as not to startle her with any sudden movement. "I know it's not enough, especially after everything that I've done, but I do mean it." He stares at her longingly as his fingers curl into his palms again, this time because they're so achingly empty. "I hope you know that."

"I do," she assures him and takes another step forward. Her gaze continually flicks over his form in assessment. Where once it had been flirty, now it's merely borne out of concern for his mental health and stability. The moment that Rose realizes this, she shakes herself out of her remote mode of Torchwood agent and remembers that she needs to be the friend to him that she once was and has been promising him that she always will be. Within seconds of this decision, the Doctor emits an ecstatic squeak as he finds himself with his arms full of Rose Tyler who immediately whispers into his ear, "I really do, my Doctor. I really, really do!"

It takes all of the strength that he has left in him but he swings her back and forth and he holds her tightly to him and he is utterly unashamed to discover his voice cracking like a teenage adolescent as he is overcome with the emotion of the moment. "Thank you, Rose Tyler, thank you so much."

Long minutes pass until his arms began to tire and weaken and the fear that he has that he will drop her is the only reason that he is willing to release her from his embrace. She still feels exhausted as he looks but there's so much that's been left unanswered, so much that's been left unsaid, and after his image faded away on that damn beach, she thought that she'd never have those answers that she so desperately sought. Fate had seen fit to give her a second chance and now that they had more than two minutes, she was finally going to know what only he had been privy to all along.

She slides her arms down from around the back of his neck down to grip his shoulders and inquires, "So, how are you feeling, Doctor?"

"Oh, you know me, Rose, I'm alright, I'm always al- _**CRACK!"**_

He was surprised that his jaw hadn't came off, as it was it already felt as though it was only hanging on by a muscular thread along with the sensation of fire spreading throughout his skull. When the pain recedes enough so that he can compose himself, he returns to his full height and tugs on his suit to straighten it out. "Honestly, I know that I shouldn't be asking, seeing all that I've done as the Time Lord Victorious, but may I inquire if that slap was for some particular indiscretion or perhaps just in general?"

"Don't you dare stand there and tell me that you're alright, that you're _always_ alright!" growls Rose. "I know what you've went through, Doctor, and in case you've forgotten, I was there for the most of it." She instantly retreats from him when he reaches out for her in apology and shakes her head in disgust. "What's wrong with me?" she mutters more to herself than him. "When am I going to learn to follow my head and not my heart? Why am I am so stupid?" she berates herself. "It's not as if you're ever going to change!"

"I've changed before for you," he reminds her as they both recall a time long ago on a gamestation far off in the future, "I changed everything that I was for you."

"That was because of regeneration, Doctor," she huffs in annoyance while pulling her hair back behind her ear in frustration. "Maybe that was the problem. At least the first you wanted me, that is if you ever wanted me at all. I mean, after what you said about how desperately I wanted out of the Estates, I don't even know anymore."

His entire countenance is filled with shame as he recalls the memory and the cruelty of his words. He didn't mean a word of it, his only intention at the time had been to inflict as much pain as possible. He had obviously succeeded. "Rose, I can't even begin to apologize enough for my previous actions but I can assure you that I was completely out of my mind or I **never, ever** would have said that otherwise."

He drags his hands over his face and through his hair and then takes a deep breath as he turns away from her. "There were so many people that I've traveled with, Rose Tyler, but you were different. You didn't just worm your way into my hearts, you filled them, became part of them, and sometimes…I think that you were them."

"Then why did you always push me away?" she asks in a weary voice. "As soon as you regenerated, you couldn't get away from me fast enough." Her eyes reflect the pain at the first time that he verbally wounded her in this body. "Do you remember when you woke up in the TARDIS and came out to find that we were surrounded by the Sycorax? One of the first things that you said to me was ' **you gave up on me** '! I couldn't believe that you said that to me, Doctor, especially after everything that I had just went through to get back to you on the Gamestation! I wouldn't have asked Mum and Mickey to help me drag you back to our flat, care for you and then take you back to the TARDIS to keep you safe _if I had given up on you!_ "

Both Rose and the Doctor quickly find that gates once opened, especially those that have held back long buried feelings of hurt, are sometimes quite difficult to close if not impossible, as she steadily advances on him with each word. "And I'm sorry that I wasn't mature enough back then to appreciate how much it would affect you to watch me 'wither and die' but for God's sake, Doctor, couldn't you at least once have acted your age and sat me down and flat out told me that _it was never going to happen_ instead of throwing me mixed signals and continually accepting my promise of forever and then repeatedly throwing it back in my face? And don't give me that rubbish excuse that you're alien because you and I both know that you've been around humans long enough to know how we'll react."

Her eyes close as a wave of regret washes over her. "And do you know what the worst part is? The whole time that you discarded any possibility of our future, we actually could have shared a forever and you wouldn't have had to worry about losing me to my one life." Her mouth twists into an ironic grin as she shares, "Of course it wasn't you but the Master who discovered this little bit of information for me. _He_ , in fact, was absolutely horrified to find out that you had never even once bothered to run a single test to determine if there were any aftereffects from Bad Wolf."

At the mention of the Master, the Doctor's jaw tightens and he haughtily insists, "I had just regenerated, Rose, and hardly under the best of circumstances. I couldn't possibly be expected to take anything under consideration while I was still…cooking."

"Cooking?" she scoffs as he steps into his personal space. "Huh, I guess that term does apply since you're reasoning is so half-baked. So exactly how long was your regeneration taking to settle in, Doctor? At what point do you think that you finally would have seen fit to run some tests on me? No answer?" she inquires when he retains a tight lipped grimace while he simply chooses to return her stare. "The Master didn't discover that Bad Wolf still lay dormant in me because he had a more stable regeneration or because he was smarter, Doctor, it was because he wasn't afraid of the consequences. He was ready to accept however long my life was to be and would have damn well told me if he wasn't! Oh, and then there was that small fact that now I'll also have to deal with watching the people that I love wither and die so it was nice to have that bit of knowledge beforehand so that I could prepare."

Rose begins to walk in a predatory circle around the Doctor because in addition to finding herself unable to remain still, she knows that a small part of her is expecting him to ready his own escape before everything can be said. "I trusted you, Doctor, I trusted you with everything that I had, my family, my planet, my love and my life. And I have to tell you, the moment that the Master told me the results of the tests, I felt as though none of that had even mattered to you at all."

"That's not true, Rose Tyler, and somewhere down deep beneath all of the hurt that I've caused you, you know that!" denies the Doctor hotly. "Now, I haven't said very much in my defense because after everything I've put you through lately, I don't feel as though I have the right, but I draw the line when it comes to how I feel about you! How can you not remember, Rose? There wasn't one moment that we weren't together that you weren't constantly in my thoughts or held in my hearts as my number one priority!"

"Really?" murmurs Rose casually with seemingly mild interest. "Then how do you explain Reinette? Because we were together for a good long run, Doctor, we were each other's hand to hold and yet all it took was one kiss from the uncrowned queen of France and then suddenly all I became was your messenger and left behind."

"I didn't break through the time window for a social call, Rose, I was saving an important figure in history," he asserts with a stern glare as though he was addressing a petulant child.

Nevertheless, even his superior attitude gives way to unease the longer he holds Rose's gaze. She looks at him, not with fire or ice or even sadness, but more reminiscent of a manner of assessment and he cringes inwardly to discover how uncomfortable he is at its heated intensity. He instantly realizes why he's experiencing this strange feeling of foreboding when her next declaration hits its mark with pinpoint accuracy.

She stops before him and crosses her arms over her chest while her stare determinedly pins him in place like a prize specimen. "You know, it took me a very long time to come to terms with Reinette, what I thought you and I had meant to each other and what I could see and have to imagine took place between the two of you. And after all of that time, I finally figured something out, something really important. I mean, it didn't take the sting away but at least it finally made sense. When you went through that window, you weren't only saving an historical figure or even the woman that you loved, you were running away."

"That's preposterous, Rose, you don't know what you're saying," he mutters with a slight shake of his head. But there is no outraged heat in his denial and no trace of disgusted indignity because to be honest, they both know that there is no good cause for any to exist.

He shuts his eyes to block out her visage but he takes care to listen to all that she says, including each accusation, he owes her that much at least. However, there is only so much that a man can withstand, even a Time Lord, and even though he can hear every trace of disappointment in her voice, it doesn't mean that he needs to witness it as well.

"I may not be a genius like you," she continues irritably, "but I'm pretty sure that if a horse can break through a time window then so can a TARDIS. _Nobody_ had to be left behind on that particular adventure, Doctor, not unless you wanted them to be."

His voice cracks as he confesses, "Okay, that one I'll give you but only because I couldn't face losing you." Her snort of disgust makes her reply to that response rather obvious. "I'm not trying to be trite or gain your sympathy, I'm serious. I couldn't face the thought of losing you, much less the reality. Not again."

She stares at him curiously until he expounds, "The Wire didn't simply remove your face, Rose, she took _**you.**_ I was devastated when I realized that _you_ were gone. It was like when she stole everything of you, she took everything of me as well. I was nothing without you, Rose Tyler, nothing but a man who was incapable of feeling anything except blood, anger and revenge." He sighs in exhaustion as the memories pull at him and tug at his hearts. "And then there was Sarah Jane, having to see how she'd aged and having to finally force aside any fantasies that our dream of forever was ever going to last."

He stares at her soullessly as he reveals in a heartbroken whisper, "That was why I never ran any tests after Bad Wolf, Rose. Because you were right, I was running away. I was too much of a coward to face the permanence of a commitment, to have someone rely on me to stay and face the clean up when things became messy." He shakes his head resolutely and exhibits a frown. "I've never been good at that, Rose, not in any body."

Rose gives a swift nod and wipes away a few stray tears as she absorbs his answer. Well, she wanted the truth after all, but it still didn't mean that she had to like it. "So is that why you sent me away to Pete's World?"

"It was better that way," he replies curtly.

"Better for whom, Doctor?" demands Rose. "Because it wasn't better for me so that only leaves you. And that was the real problem when it came down to it, wasn't it? Of course it's only right for you to make decisions for yourself as you would know what's best for you, but you kept making mine for me without my consent, _you_ would make them for _us_ and especially when it came to pushing me away."

"But it wasn't because I didn't…well, you know how much I care for you, Rose, you must know that." He suddenly stares at her as if in a new light, as if something has just occurred to him that he has never thought possible and he questions, "You _do know_ , don't you?"

Rose's laugh is bitter and she stares at him with pity and disbelief. "Even now, when you've went through the pain of losing me; you still can't bring yourself to say the words, can you? Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

The Doctor opens his mouth to form some type of protest that denies the emotional distance that he puts between them when she becomes too close but after everything that has been established between them thus far, it would only be a lie and so he does what he does best and remains silent.

Rose rubs the bridge of her nose to try and relieve the returning ache in her head while releasing a frustrated sigh. "Have you finally run out of words then?" He watches as her mouth quirks upwards in amusement. "Running your gob, running for your life and running out of time, I have never known anyone who could run like you."

"What do you want me to say, Rose? I'm the same man that I've always been. Coward me, every time," he admits sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah," acknowledges Rose with a fixed stare, "well this time I'm going to need you to stand your ground and tell me how that sentence was going to end."

He swallows harshly as he bides his time before he finally comes up with a reply. "Does it really need saying?"

"Yes, Doctor," she asserts with a pained smile, "it really does. You see, I'm not that nineteen year old girl who hangs on your every word and follows you around like a love sick puppy. I've grown up a lot during these past few years and I've experienced a life that you could never give me. Now thanks to Bad Wolf, I may have all of the time in the universe to stay with you but that doesn't mean that I want to waste it waiting around for something that may or may not happen."

"It might happen, Rose," he offers quietly, yearningly, "someday."

"I don't want to pin all my hopes on ' _it might_ ', Doctor," she stresses fervently, "not when _I have_ something right now."

"And that 'something'," he questions harshly, "that's a life that you'd rather have with him over me?"

"You saved my life, Doctor, but he was willing to build one with me!" she shouts in annoyance. Pressing her hands over her mouth until she can calm herself down, Rose finally allows herself a deep breath and delivers her final argument. "You can't even finish a sentence for me, Doctor; do you truly believe that you could honor a vow of forever?"

His continuing silence is all the answer that she requires. He clears his throat as he gives a soft nod and drags his hand across his face to wipe away the tears that have gathered and spilled down his cheeks. "So that's it then, you've made your choice and I have to accept it," he darts a look at her that pierces straight into her soul, "for now. Because this doesn't mean that I'm not going to try and change your mind, Rose. Once I've had a bit of rest and an adventure or two to get my head sorted, don't think that I won't be back to ask you for a third time to see the universe with me."

She stares back at him for a few moments in exasperation before she releases a mad laugh. They've been mates, almost lovers, enemies and now…? Well, hopefully, now they're trying to find their way back to each other because they've been so much to each other and she doesn't want to lose her best friend.

Rose chuckles softly and offers a tongue in teeth grin before she strolls over and straightens his tie. "Just be sure to have someone with you, yeah? You're rubbish on your own."

He reaches out and grabs her hand before she can pull it away and raises it to his lips to place a kiss of gratitude. "You made me better once, Rose Tyler, and now you've made me well, thank you."

"I had help," she reminds him gently.

"I know," he confesses readily, "the TARDIS was brilliant!"

She rolls her eyes and persists, "I meant the Master."

He grimaces in distaste. "Yes, well, I was trying to forget that particular participant, thank you very much." He sighs wearily as he links his fingers with hers and leisurely swings their hands between them. "Now that I'm back to basics as it were, I guess you'll be leaving then?"

Rose nods mournfully, her eyes full of regret at the thought of leaving him so soon. "I think that would be best."

He hums noncommittally before giving her a sly look and inquiring hopefully, "On your own?"

Rose has to laugh outright at his teasing and they find themselves sharing the first true smiles of friendship since they were reunited. "No, I'm sorry, but apparently I'm rubbish on my own as well."

He tightens his grasp on her hand. "I guess that's what made us so perfect for each other."

"Yeah," remarks Rose fondly as she recalls far off memories, "I think it was."

His gaze speaks the words that he is incapable of saying before he shuts his eyes in pure bliss while she releases his grip to trace every line of his face as if to memorize his features. Not that she needs to, she muses, as she did that long ago.

Rose feels a slight flare in her mind from the Master pressing her to finish their conversation so that they can depart from the Doctor's mind and the TARDIS can ease the Doctor into a healing coma to ensure that his recovery is complete. "It's time for me to go, Doctor," murmurs Rose in a hushed tone.

"So soon?" he whispers back while she gives a quick nod and he leans down until their foreheads are resting against each other. _Our song can't be ending, Rose Tyler. I don't want you to go,_ he pleads silently while trying to summon the strength to let her go.

"I want you to promise me one thing before I go, Doctor," she requests as he stares at her inquisitively. "Don't go out and live that same old life, live a better life, a _fantastic_ life. Do that for me, Doctor, and then at least that way, I'll know that everything will have been worth it."

He offers a small grin and no verbal promise but he does wrap his arms around her and embraces her so tightly as if to draw her very essence into himself. "Rose Tyler, did I ever tell you that it also travels in time?"

She draws away from him so that she may take his face between her hands and tell him, "I'll let you in on a little secret, Doctor, it never needed to." She stretches up and presses her mouth to his to bid him farewell. "Just a little something that _both_ of us can remember me by," she murmurs as she traces his bottom lip with her forefinger.

"As if I could ever forget you," he returns huskily as he moves in closer to forge his own memory.

"Rose!" a sharp voice interrupts them, "It's time to go."

With a final kiss to the Doctor's cheek, Rose steps back and walks over to the Master who immediately takes hold of her hand, much to the Doctor's displeasure. As their images begin to fade away, the Doctor notes the Master staring him down with a look that is completely devoid of compassion and pity or even hate but is most definitely filled with warning.

The Doctor instantly comprehends the silent message as he remembers all too well everything that the Master saw as he healed the Doctor's fractured psyche. He knows that he saw the origin of the Time Lord Victorious as well as a distant thread in his timeline that hinted at the distinct possibility of a Dream Lord.

However, neither of these instances truly bothered either one of them as one timeline had been resolved and the other was still in flux. What alarmed the two Time Lords was the result of the Time Lord Victorious' inception. Because between the beginnings of what never should have been and the potential of what may never be, the introduction of a new timeline came into existence, one that they both knew was an absolute as they had both already lived it.

For with the creation of the Time Lord Victorious, the spark of the Valeyard had been born.

**To Be Concluded…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived a heart attack to finish this story (and its deletion almost gave me another one) and although I have enjoyed writing it, I am glad to see it done. This chapter has a different tone to the rest of the story, definitely more humor as the Master meets Jack. I already have an idea brewing for a story with the three of them…

  


Upon opening their eyes, both Rose and the Master find themselves back in the Zero Room standing over the Doctor’s slumped form that is still bound to the chair. “I take it that he’ll be out for a while then?” inquires Rose, her voice radiating exhaustion.

He nods and presses his palms against his eyes in an attempt to block out the last few hours with the Doctor before folding her into his embrace. “The TARDIS has put him into a healing trance to expedite his recovery.” He leans back to gauge her reaction to his next statement. “He’ll remain in that state for several weeks or possibly longer until he’s judged fit enough to reawaken, even **after** we leave.”

Her gaze travels to the Doctor’s limp form as she murmurs sadly, “Yeah…when we leave.” She drags her gaze away from the chained Time Lord and rubs at her arms as if it to ward off a chill. “It’s like I told him, it would be better this way, if we left.” She glances up at the Master uncertainly. “Wouldn’t it?”

His returning stare is firm but not hard, although his tone is unrelenting in his reply. “It is if you truly plan on leaving him for me, Rose. Because I’m not leaving you alone with him and seeing us together every day would be cruel.”

A startled expression flashes across her face before one of anger takes place. “Of course, I’m staying with **you** , that’s not even something that you have to question!” Although irritated, she lays each of her hands over both of his hearts and rests her head in the space between, smiling softly when he tightens his hold on her. “It’s just that I’m worried about him. We watched out for each other for a long time, it’s sort of a hard habit to break.”

He kisses her temple in understanding and then pulls away from her to take her by the hand and lead her to the console room. “Any regrets?” he asks while settling down onto the jump seat, his gaze remaining firmly fixed on the time rotor as it slowly returns to life. He releases an inaudible sigh of relief, knowing that this small sign signifies that the TARDIS has deemed the Doctor stable enough to begin returning to its everyday functions.

“Only that we didn’t think of this sooner.” She closes her eyes and wearily leans her head back against a coral strut.

“We were in time.” _Barely_ , he adds for his mind alone. “However, in order to facilitate his treatment, we’ll need to leave as soon as possible.” His gaze slides over to Rose. “Without a TARDIS, we need to be absolutely sure of our next destination. Which leaves us with the question, where do we go from here?”

Rose’s lips quirk into a secret smile. “I actually have an answer for you.” His expression remains impassive with the exception of his eyebrows arching questioningly. “The last time that I spoke to Jack, he wanted us to come to Cardiff. Apparently, there’s something there that he thinks we should see.”

He groans in resignation. “I take it that I’m finally going to meet this famous ex-Time Agent of yours?” A cheeky grin is his only reply. “I’m not going to enjoy this, am I?”

“Not as much as I will, no,” she notes cheerfully as she drops down alongside him and rests her head on his shoulder. “I asked him what it was all about but all he would say is that we need to see it to believe it.”

“This isn’t one of those lewd come-ons that he’s supposed to be so well-known for, is it?” he questions warily while putting his arm around her.

Rose’s laugh is completely carefree. “It honestly isn’t but I wouldn’t give him any ideas if I were you.” Her smile begins to fade a bit and she anxiously bites her lip. “Do you think that we should stay the night and sleep on it?”

His gaze is full of compassion yet carrying the slightest trace of pity at her last ditch effort to extend her time with the Doctor. “Do you really think that you’d be able to sleep tonight much less leave the longer we stay?”

She remains quiet for a time, searching for any possible argument but finding none. “I guess not.”

Her eyes slowly travel over every inch of the console room as she allows all of the memories that she had in this room to wash over her. Some were fantastic, some were brilliant, some were painful and bittersweet, but all of them, she thinks as she blinks back tears were all far too short-lived.

“It’s fine with me if you need to cry,” he readily assures her. “I’m quite used to these embarrassing displays of human emotion.”

“Thanks, Love,” she murmurs with a sniff as she snuggles deeper into his side. “You know, you can really be sweet at times.”

“Well, you know how I like to give back to the people.” He eyes her sternly. “Don’t tell anyone though; I wouldn’t want it to get around.”

Rose snorts in amusement. “No, worries there, Mate. I’ve seemed to notice that whenever any mention of you crops up in conversation that people tend to leave the room.” She offers a teasing glance before looking down to check out her nails. “Why is that, do you suppose?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” he answers blithely as he notes the rhythmic motion of the time rotor display a somewhat muted hum in acknowledgement of their departure. “Perhaps it’s too daunting for them to even be in the presence of the mere mention of my name. A man who’s so full of genius, talent, ambition…”

“Hot air?” supplies Rose as he searches for his next word.

“Actually, the oxygen content in my extra respiratory bypass is a rather cool temperature.” He rests his head against hers and whispers, “Would you like me to leave the two of you alone to say goodbye?”

“No, that won’t be necessary, thank you,” she replies with a soft chuckle before releasing an even softer sigh. “Rough going as it was for the old girl, she finally let you in, and you became part of our memories here as much as I did.” She draws away to give him an encouraging smile. “Besides, you’ll want to say goodbye to the TARDIS too.”

“You bet I will,” he concurs with obvious delight while blocking her attempted swat with ease.

Tossing him a mock glare, Rose slowly rises to her feet and makes her way over to the console. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and allows the constant hum of the console to pulse through her as she moves her fingers over various levers and switches. Her fingers imitate those of a piano player in the fluidity of their movement, memories swirling around her in tandem with the pulsation of the TARDIS synchronizing with the tempo of her heart. Two separate heartbeats joined as one just as they were so long ago. The light of the time rotor flashes in one last brilliant explosion of color matching the most vibrant smile that the Master has ever seen on Rose as the last of the memories course through her mind. Eventually the memories fade, if not the emotions that they evoked, and a dull throb and soft hues from the time rotor along with Rose’s own tears indicate the end of their goodbye.

“Will you be alright?” he asks while coming up behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder. She gives a quick nod and starts to wipe away her tears before turning to face him. “Are you ready to go now?” She shakes her head in the negative. “You want me to say goodbye to the TARDIS, don't you?" She eyes him expectantly. “It's a **ship** , Rose, a mode of transportation, **not** an **_old friend_**." She responds with a level stare and a lengthy silence that he knows will continue until he abides with her wishes. "Fine, I'll say goodbye! Anything it takes to leave this bucket of bolts once and for all!" 

He closes his eyes and gives his head a slight shake of disgust. _Good thing finding a bondmate only happens once in your lives because I'm not going through this rubbish again._ He moves a bit closer and lays his hand on the console and releases an irritated sigh. _Well, go on then, do something. Flash some lights and throw out a few happy hums like I just said something meaningful._ The console immediately goes dark and quiet. _Of course, what else could I expect from an antiquated piece of machinery, a...dare I say it...an old crock?_ A deafening alarm suddenly echoes throughout the console room as the lights flash in warning. 

"Alright, that's enough," announces Rose as she takes him by the elbow and steers him away from the console. "I'm sorry, Girl, I thought that he could behave himself just this once." 

"Oh, I don't think so," he scoffs with a smug grin. "You know how I hate inconsistency." 

A quick roll of her eyes ends with her gaze landing on their packed bags by the door and the upturned quirk of her lips immediately turns into a frown. "I guess it's time to go then, eh, Girl?" A soft thump announces their arrival in Cardiff along with one last telepathic farewell. When the TARDIS' presence recedes from Rose's mind and remains silent, she knows that she no longer has any reason to stay. She takes one last final look around and then goes over to pick up her bags and lay her head against the door. "Well...goodbye then," she manages to choke out before opening the door and heading outside. 

The Master follows suit, also stopping at the door before he exits the TARDIS. _Thank you for taking care of her when I wasn't here._ A short burst of pink and yellow color flashes through his mind in acknowledgement. _She won't need it again_ , he sends out as he pushes the door open. _Make sure that he knows that when he wakes up._

He steps out of the TARDIS to see Rose scanning the area until a delighted grin on her face indicates that she has found what, or rather who, she has been looking for. "Jack!" she cries excitedly before rushing past in a blur only to be ensconced in a bone crushing hug by a man in an overcoat. Oblivious to the Master's presence, Rose and Jack revel in their reunion as Jack swings her back and forth, refusing to let her go for even a moment. The unadulterated joy of being together again radiates off the duo, reflecting the wealth of feeling foremost in their minds and hearts as they desperately clutch at each other before forcing themselves to part. 

Jack is the first to pull away, tears shining in his eyes as he continues to grip one of Rose's shoulders in one hand while cradling her face with the other. "Rose Tyler," he declares in a slightly cracked tone and with a huge grin, "welcome home." 

"She's been home for quite a while now," asserts the Master as he walks over to stand beside Rose and warn off Jack with a cautionary glance. 

Jack immediately takes a step back with widened eyes. "Now, there's only one type of man that I've ever seen that kind of look from regarding Rose, and that's a Time Lord. So that means that you're either the Doctor fresh out of another regeneration or..?" he trails off and darts his eyes questioningly at Rose. 

Rose moves closer to the Master as she links her arm through his and presents him with an eager grin. "Jack, this is the Master." 

"The Master, huh?" he murmurs while giving him an appraising once-over. "I've heard about you." 

"I'm sure that you have," assures the Master, knowing that between Jack's association with the Doctor and Torchwood, the Master's past misdeeds would most likely be an open book. "I'm not that man anymore so don't expect any apologies." 

"Well, that will make a refreshing change, won't it?" remarks Jack with cheer. He sticks his hand out in introduction. "I'm Jack Harkness." Giving him another quick inspection, he croons, "Master. Mmm, Mmmaster. You know, I love saying your name, it gives me chills. But only in the best way," he adds with a flirtatious wink. 

"Oh, really?" inquires the Master in a bored tone. "That's too bad, I've been thinking of changing it." 

"You have?" questions Rose in true shock. They had discussed the possibility of creating a new false identity but she knew that the only name he truly favored was his own. 

"I will if he keeps saying it that way," he answers while displaying a distasteful grimace. 

Wanting to see exactly how different the Master is from the Doctor, Jack quickly adjusts his pout into a congenial smile. "With everything going on with the Doctor, Rose and I haven't had all that much time to chat. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" 

"I'm a Time Lord," he replies succinctly. 

"I know," comments Jack with an encouraging nod. "And what else?" 

"It's a long story," he responds in a hardened tone, "and I don't intend to tell it." 

Knowing that was as much information that he was going to obtain from the man, Jack releases a sigh of frustration and shakes his head as he looks over at Rose. "Oh yeah, he's definitely a Time Lord." 

She moves over to Jack and links her arm through his as she rests her head on his shoulder and suggests, "I think it would be best to let us in on your big mystery before he **really** puts an end to all of your questions." 

His eyebrows rise in mild interest but he instantly defers to her wishes. "As I said, you're going to have to see it to believe it and even then, you still won't believe it." He glances over at the blue police box in the corner and walks over to the time ship with Rose in tow. "Hello, Girl, remember me?" The TARDIS instantly emits a hum that can only be taken as indignant before swiftly dematerializing away. Rose offers a comforting squeeze of his arm as Jack stares mournfully at the empty space and muses, "Yeah, I guess you do." 

"So, come on then," urges Rose, eager to move Jack past the hurt of the TARDIS' dismissal, "let's see what you've got," she finishes with her tongue-teasing grin. Offering a brief smile, Jack turns them both in the direction of a long dark tunnel. _Poor Jack, at least I was able to say a proper goodbye to the TARDIS. What with the way that the old girl is feeling around him, he may never even have the chance._

"Okay." He pauses to give her a quick peck on the temple before glancing over his shoulder at the Master. "You're invited too by the way." 

The Master forces himself to bite back a retort and paste on a bland smile when Rose shoots him a pleading look to play nice. Taking a deep breath, he gives them a chance to walk ahead of him so that he can take a moment to compose himself. He was still suffering the mind link's residual influence of the Doctor's inability to withstand the anomaly of the Time Agent, he didn't need the added annoyance of his flirting with Rose to add to his discomfort. 

Once settled, he easily catches up to them just in time to hear Jack ask, "So, a mind meld, huh? That's pretty Spock." The Master releases an internal sigh of frustration. He really needs to try to wean Rose off of Star Trek. 

A click of a button sounds from Jack's pocket and all at once the tunnel is filled with the strains of Moonlight Serenade. "Remember our song?" 

A dreamy smile appears on Rose's face as she mentally travels back to days long ago. "Dancing atop Big Ben on an invisible spaceship? Not exactly something that a plain old London shop girl tends to forget." 

"There's nothing plain or old about you, Rose Tyler." He gives her a sweeping glance. "At least not pending further investigation." Jack darts a quick look over his shoulder to gauge the Master's reaction. He may like to tease to test the boundaries but he wasn't a fool. "Did Rose ever tell you how we met?" 

"When she was wearing the Union Jack t-shirt while dangling from a barrage balloon amid a World War II air raid in London? Yes, I've heard the story. Fascinating," he replies with his usual boredom. 

"Well, that's how we met," continues Jack, not the least bit put off by the Master's disinterest. "I was a confidence man, pulling one scheme after another, until Rose and the Doctor showed me another way." He squeezes her in a side hug. "You can't be around this one for long without wanting to do the right thing. Whenever I can't decide what to do, there's a niggling brown-eyed bottle blonde conscience that appears out of nowhere to guide me." 

Rose gently elbows Jack in the ribs in acknowledgement while the Master sports a half-smile, reflecting his fondness for the blonde in question. "She does tend to have that effect on people." 

"Rose always reminds me to do what's best." Jack abruptly stops in his tracks and spins around to face the Master. "That’s why I have to know how you feel about her." 

"Jack!" warns Rose between clenched teeth, a little more than irritated at his playing the role of overprotective big brother. "That's none of your business!" 

"I'm afraid that I have to disagree with you, Sweetheart," he returns without taking his eyes from the Master's unflinching gaze. "What I have to show you is too important to fool around with, especially when it comes to your heart." 

Jack walks towards the Master while at the same time pushing Rose behind him so that he can take up a protective stance in front of her. "I've seen how much the Doctor loved her even though he wouldn't say it. He showed her time and space and saved her life countless times but he couldn't save her from heartache." He glances apologetically at Rose. "He strung you along, Sweetheart." He holds up a hand in protest when it looks as if she's about to object. "I'm sorry, Rose, but that's the way I saw it when he wouldn't let you go. Either it was because he didn't want to or because he needed you too much but he tugged at your heartstrings like a puppet." He stares down the Master with a harsh glare. "I'm not about to let that happen again." 

The Master remains perfectly still as he silently contemplates the character of Jack Harkness. Rose had told him of a dashing ex-Time Agent whose handsome visage was only matched by his courage. Now having met him, he could concede to his good looks and charm but upon hearing his opinion of the Doctor, he knew that the man possessed intelligence as well. 

"I said earlier that I make no apologies, it's even rarer that I make explanations." He glances over at Rose's anxious expression. "However, in this case I will make a **one-time** exception." As he draws himself to his full height, he focuses his full attention on Rose. "I always want you by my side. Not because I need you there but because I **want** you there. The word 'need' implies something that you require because you have no choice." His gaze remains steady on her as he steps forward to take her hand. "I **want** you, Rose Tyler, so I will **always** choose you." 

The Master is instantly rewarded by his statement when Rose flings herself into his arms as Jack looks on in sheer disbelief at witnessing a Time Lord who willingly declares his feelings towards Rose. "Wow," he mumbles in astonishment before proclaiming exuberantly, "that was so hot!" 

With one last tight squeeze and peck on his cheek, Rose releases the Master and beaming, faces Jack. "So, has he passed your test?" 

"Only if you want to forego the physical examination," he replies with a suggestive grin. 

"I think I'll pass," declines the Master as he observes Jack's defeated sigh. 

"Fine, but I can see that the two of you have had a rough time of it so let me know if you need some rest," he offers as he turns and continues to lead them down the tunnel. "My couch folds out into a bed and there's plenty of room for _everyone_." 

"Do you ever stop?" questions the Master out of mild curiosity. 

"Not once you get me started," returns Jack as he directs them over to an area that ends in a door. "We're here," he announces as he unlocks the door and they all step outside. 

Rose and Jack squint their eyes until they can adjust to the sunlight while the Master's eyes narrow the moment his time senses go on full alert. Once Rose's vision focuses, her nose crinkles in confusion at the sight before her. 

A quick perusal confirms that they're standing in a garden. Yellow flowers and green foliage cover the area including the rooftop of the small brick building with two old wooden doors. Rose assumes that it's merely a garden shed until she hears a hum. A very distinctive hum. "Is that -" she begins to ask before the Master cuts her off.

"A TARDIS," he finishes for her before pinning down Jack with his gaze. "How did you happen to come across a TARDIS?" 

"Don't look at me," protests Jack. "This particular TARDIS arrived here via the rift and I wasn't even completely sure that it was a TARDIS until you confirmed it. The readings are a bit off." 

"They would be," declares the Master without sparing a glance at either of them as he approaches the disguised shed. "This is a much more advanced model than what you're used to." His stride halts once he is but a foot away from it, the hum having grown increasingly steadier in its intensity as he had come nearer with each step. The quiet slowly drags on as Rose and Jack watch in puzzlement as both man and machine seemed to be facing each other either in silent communion or some sort of stand-off. When the Master finally stretches out his arm and places his hand against the brick of the shed and the wooden doors open with a soft click, they know that they have their answer. 

"Well, come on then," urges the Master when Rose and Jack remain in place studying the shed with wary expressions. Glancing at each other, Rose nods her head in encouragement to Jack. "Might as well, he obviously knows what it is." Jack quickly shoves his hand in his pocket, weapon ever at the ready, and whispers back, "Yeah, but what does that mean for us?" The Master's look of impatience hurries the two along and within moments, they are all inside the shed as the door shuts and locks behind them.

The darkness engulfs them at first until a spark of pale blue light from the center of the room slowly expands until its shine dimly reflects off of the metal columns that align the walls. Is this what I think it is?" inquires Rose while standing stock-still, completely unnerved as the haziness of the dim light begins to fade away and the sight before her becomes more distinct.

"Yes, answers the Master in a voice full of satisfaction as he runs his hands across the console, "it's the time rotor."

"But how is that even possible?" questions Rose, her gaze roving around the room until it lands back on her lover. "Does that mean that there's another Time Lord?"

"No," he murmurs in a dead tone, "still just us two."

Jack watches as the Master's hands run over various dials and switches seemingly making corrections and adjustments in a very familiar way. "You seem to be very comfortable with this type of TARDIS. Have you piloted one before?"

"Almost..." his voice trails away as he steps away from the glow of the time rotor. "There wasn't time before the end of the war."

Not wanting him to lose himself in memories of the Time War, Rose moves closer to him and gently turns him to face her. "You obviously know more than you're telling us. Is it more than this type of TARDIS; is it this TARDIS in particular? Did you know the pilot?"

"There were two pilots actually," he admits with a bit of a grimace, "or at least, there were supposed to be." He gives Rose a direct stare. "I was one of them."

Picking up on the meaning behind that look, Rose's mouth tightens for but a moment and then she forges ahead. "And the Doctor was the other?" A curt nod is her reply.

"Why?" asks Jack as he steps closer into the surrounding light. "The Doctor has his own TARDIS."

"Not like this." The Master places his hands against the console and briefly closes his eyes. It had been years since he had piloted a TARDIS. The bond between a Time Lord and ship was something he could never forget but still...he opens his eyes and feels a little bit more at peace than he had been before, the way it could overwhelm your senses was something that he'd have to reaccustom himself to. "This particular TARDIS was a prototype, a last-ditch effort if you will at ending the Time War. It was to be an advanced type of Battle TARDIS, combining the sentience and capabilities of a time ship along with carrying enough armaments to end a war...any war."

"Wait a minute," interrupts Jack in a disbelieving tone. "Are you telling me that in the middle of a war that threatened _everything_ in existence, the Time Lords chose you **and** the Doctor to pilot a time ship that held that much power?" He shakes his head in instant denial. "I can't believe that."

"The Time War was on the verge of ending and not in our favor," states the Master firmly. "The Time Lords were desperate." He shoots a smile that's half smirk at Jack. "Obviously."

"And you never piloted it?" quizzes Rose. "Why not?"

"As I said, there wasn't time." He turns to lean against the console. "The Daleks were closing in before it was ready so the Time Lords hid it away to keep it out of their hands." He releases an amused chuckle. "Chancellor Flavia said that they had sent the TARDIS to where the Doctor or I would end up once we burned all other bridges as we always do." His brow furrows in thought. "That's actually quite an insult."

"To you or to Earth?" teases Jack as he walks over next to Rose, his grin slowly fading as he poses his next question. "Seriously though, what exactly is this TARDIS capable of?"

"Don't you mean what am I capable of?" he queries shrewdly with a brief smile. He then stubbornly remains silent until Rose nudges his side with enough force to persuade him to relent. With an impatient sigh and a few presses of buttons, he accesses the TARDIS Index File for the information he needs. "There are dual isomorphic controls, various armaments including time torpedoes and a _fully functioning_ chameleon circuit, or at least it will be once I'm done with it."

"What kind of armaments?" demands Jack.

"The kind we **won't** be using," affirms Rose before focusing her full attention onto the Master. "If you can fix the chameleon circuit, then why didn't you ever fix the one on the Doctor's TARDIS?"

The Master offers a slight shrug. "The TARDIS refused to ask me nicely. Besides, why ruin the displeasure of seeing that eyesore announce its presence?"

"Yeah, that's good to know but now we need to get back to business," insists Jack, his total focus on Rose even though his inquiry is about the Time Lord in question. "I need the truth, Rose. I can trust him with your heart, but can I trust him with this TARDIS?"

"Do you honestly think that you could keep me from it if I decide to lay claim to it?" The Master pushes away from the console and rises to his full height. "Your little problem of immortality has given you delusions of grandeur, Harkness. I've cheated death far longer than you."

Rose can feel the temperature in the room rise up in synch with the tension from the challenges that the two men are issuing each other. She knows how the Master reacts whenever someone poses a threat to either of them; he acts quickly and without regret. She glances over to Jack and immediately realizes that the connection they once shared remains as strong as it ever did, because what she sees there instantly calms her nerves and allows the confidence to hold herself back as they work it out between them.

"I may not have your experience," counters Jack with a hard stare, "but I can hold my own." His countenance suddenly shifts into a lascivious grin. "Of course, you're more than welcome to help me with that." Rose has to cover her mouth to stifle her giggling when she catches the look of incredulity on the Master's face in response to Jack's offer. Once Jack knows that he has the Master's attention, his tone becomes more subdued. "I've given up my life for this planet, more than once, and I'll gladly do it again but I won't do it needlessly. I've seen what a Time Lord can do with a decommissioned TARDIS so you can imagine that I'm a bit leery after the stories I've heard about your previous life."

"It was a previous life," returns the Master flippantly, "several of them in fact." He prowls around the console, keeping his eye on the ex-Time Agent the whole time until he stops where he started, alongside Rose and in front of Jack. "I admit that I used to revel in death and destruction but that was a long time ago. Since then, I've seen heights of atrocity that would make an immortal cringe." His eyes flicker to Rose for affirmation. "And if you can't believe me then you can believe her."

Rose moves forward and squeezes Jack's hand. "It's true, Jack. When he says that he's not that man anymore, it's not just because he changed his face, he's changed **_everything_**. She lifts his hand and tightens both of her own around it as she holds it over her heart. "I have trusted him with my life, my family and friends and the safety of both of my universes." The look she gives him implores him to believe her. "Trust me, Jack, we can do this."

Jack's gaze sweeps over the Master for one last assessment. He's heard the stories and the legends about the evil Time Lord but now he's met the man. Jack remembers the cons that he used to pull, the choices that he's made and the things he's done that he's not proud of so he's not going to be so quick to judge him. Jack is no longer the man that he was because he chose to be someone else; maybe the Master has made that same choice. Who was he to judge?

He lifts Rose's hand to his lips and drops a quick kiss on it while keeping his gaze trained on the Master. "Alright, Sweetheart, let's give this a shot." With his free hand, he points at the Master and warns, "I'll be keeping my eye on you!"

The Master's features remain stoic. "I expected nothing less." A slight smile appears as he inquires, "Is it too much to hope that your amenities are more accommodating than U.N.I.T.?"

"I can offer you all sorts of amenities," assures Jack without a trace of teasing, "but I figured that you'd want to bunk here." He reaches into the pocket of his overcoat and pulls out a package wrapped in brown paper and hands it to Rose.

"Brown paper wrapping, Jack?" she questions with a sly grin. "Typical."

A loud laugh sounds throughout the room. "Oh, I have missed you, Rose Tyler." He taps the package. "And that's exactly why I bought this, it reminded me of you." He steps back and claps his hands together. "Well, I'll leave you to talk things over for a few minutes and then I'll give you Torchwood's grand tour." He turns and walks over to where they entered but only finds a blank wall. Grinning widely, he purrs, "Planning on keeping me captive?"

"My ship, my rules," declares the Master airily. "But seeing as how it's you...," he flicks a switch on the console and then points to the now open door, **"go!"**

Jack's grin falls flatter than a pancake. "Yes, sir, he is definitely a Time Lord." His hands drop into his pockets as he heads out the door. "I'll be outside," he calls out as the open door shimmers into a solid wall behind him.

"Enjoy your wait! And be sure to hold your breath," he mutters under his own as he turns back towards the console. "I wonder if he's ever suffocated to death?" he inquires off-handedly. "There was an immortal that I once knew and I seem to recall that he could hold his breath underwater for an exorbitant amount of time, quite an impressive feat to the women." He stares off into the distance in recollection. "Yes, his name was Poseidon." He runs his hand alongside a loose section of console and attempts to pry it open to examine its contents. "Did you know..."

His voice trails off as Rose tears off the wrapping to reveal a copy of The Odyssey. Printed in 1959, its rose-red cover adorned with gold vines along its border encases a story of valor and determination that can only be found in the pages of myth and legend. She flips through the pages until they all fall together and sees Jack's familiar scrawl across the inside cover. 

_Dearest Rose,_

_I miss you. Of course, that goes without saying. However I won't say that I'll always miss you because I refuse to believe that it will be this way forever. I've known you to stand up against a horde of gas-masked zombies, a Slitheen and a fleet of Daleks. I can't imagine that a void and a parallel universe will keep you away for long. That's why I bought this for you, to give me hope, because even Odysseus eventually found his way home. Until we meet again, Rose Tyler._

_All my love, Captain Jack Harkness_

Smiling gently, she holds the book close to her heart and murmurs, "I want to stay."

"What?" questions the Master in astonishment, more in surprise at her statement than the interruption of his story. "Why?"

"Seeing Jack has made me think of everything that I've missed since I've been away." She offers a wry grin as she recalls how often they've discussed longing to travel the universe again, to not be stuck in one place and time. "I don't want to miss out on my friends and family anymore."

Rose may want to defend the Doctor at every turn but he knew who called the shots when it came to visiting her loved ones. He may be a new man but he definitely wasn't the Doctor. "That's quite the change in attitude, are you sure?" He pinches the shell of each of his ears and pulls them out to the side. "Did I mention that it travels in time?"

Rose laughs delightedly. "That was a poor imitation but yes, I'm absolutely sure. I'd like to stay."

"You'll have to forgive my suspicious nature," he reasons as he watches her carefully, "but it's a rather odd statement from someone who claims to love running so much."

"Some people get tired of running." She steps closer to him and entwines their hands. "Some people need something to run to," she leans up and gently kisses him. "Some people need someone who won't run away."

"You chased after the Doctor for a long time," he acknowledges flatly.

"Yes, I did," she draws back slightly in irritation, "and it took being trapped in a parallel universe to stop." She wonders where he's going with this.

"You've never had to nor will you ever have to chase me," he remarks with assurance.

"No," agrees Rose with the barest shake of her head and a smile.

"And I'm not letting you go," he declares firmly while stepping forward which forces Rose to step back and bump into the console.

"Sorry about that," she apologizes with a hasty pat before answering the Master with definite encouragement. "I should hope not!"

"You, of course," he leans in and whispers in her ear, "would never be dim-witted enough to let me go."

"Definitely not," she murmurs back with a slight shiver in her tone.

"Then it's decided," he proclaims magnanimously, "we're stuck with each other and our new ship!" He eyes her with pure intent. "Your chasing days are over."

"They were the moment I met you, I just didn't know it yet." The teasing leaves her eyes for a moment. "It's not the end of our story though, it's just the beginning." She pauses in thought. "Again."

"Well, now, there's only one other thing left to decide." He draws back and eyes her expectantly.

"What's that?" she asks as she watches him flip a switch which immediately corresponds with Jack emitting a yelp of pain.

"What to do with your little playmate out there." He jerks his head in the direction of the door. "The Captain shouldn't lean against the side of the TARDIS," he notes with a dark chuckle, "or eavesdrop."

She shoves him away in anger. "Don't hurt Jack; he hasn't done anything to you!"

"Not that he wouldn't want to." He waves his hand dismissively. "Besides, he's immortal, he'll be fine." A twist of the dial and Jack's angry visage appears on the scanner screen.

"That’s very funny, you two!" He jiggles his arm to shake off the last of the voltage. "Are you two coming out or not?" He grins suggestively. "If you'd rather stay in, we could all work on the TARDIS together. I happen to excel at TARDIS maintenance, which Rose can attest to. I'm very good with my hands."

Rose laughs outright at the Master's exasperated expression before reaching out to tug him to her for a kiss. "No good, huh?" chirps Jack. "Then how about some golf? Is anyone up for a threesome? Hello?" He shouts impatiently. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

"No, we're not," assures the Master as he leans down to kiss Rose again. "Or as a wise woman once said, 'definitely not'."

  


  


**The End**

  



End file.
